Why Daisy Cut Her Hair
by Dena Setsuko
Summary: Completed 10-19-2009. Have you ever wondered why Princess Daisy cut her hair after Mario Party 3? Read this fanfiction and find out. You'll be taken for a ride. Pairings: Waluigi x Daisy, Toadette x Toad, etc. RATED M FOR MATURE CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1: Kiss on Waluigi Island

"Luigi

"Luigi?!" Daisy shouted, searching around for him. She didn't like being on this island, and was glad the Mario Party was over. However, she began to wonder if everyone had left without her.

"Luigi??" she asked again, looking around for her "man". He wasn't much of a man in her eyes. She knew that deep down; she had only started seeing him out of sympathy. He was just too adorable and fragile. She had to look after him.

She suddenly felt long, skinny arms wrap around her from behind.

"Well hello-a there," a man grinned from behind her, "You think you can get away with trespassing onto my island."

She attempted to slam her elbow into his chest but he let go of her and dodged it just in time. She looked up and saw a tall, skinny, strangely attractive man. Of course, the jaw line and the bright pink nose didn't really appeal to her. But other than that he wasn't too bad. He looked like someone she probably shouldn't trust, however. She remembered his name, Waluigi. In fact, she now remembered that they had all been playing Mario Party on his island.

"What do you want, Waluigi?" she asked, "I just want to leave with the other's off of this island."

"Oh they've already left without you," he grinned, "I've been watching you, you know."

When she registered that a man who was a practical stranger to her had purposely stranded her on this island, her eyes widened.

"Y..you…" she began, feeling chills go up her spine from both fear and excitement, "You creep! Get away from me!" she turned to run but he grabbed her by the hair.

As he slowly, and playfully pulled in his prize, she frantically searched around for something to escape. She just couldn't be disloyal to Luigi! The guilt would kill her and her betrayal would shatter him. No matter how she doubted the two of them as a couple, she couldn't hurt him.

She grabbed a pair of clipping scissors that were in front of her and quickly chopped off part of her long, precious hair. She ran as fast as she could away from him, until she tripped and fell flat on her face. She knew she was sort of a Klutz, and being in a hurry didn't make matters any better.

He caught up to her in record time and crawled on top of her.

"No! Stop!" she exclaimed, looking away from him, her body tensing. She began feeling his body against hers. She began to fight less and less, realizing that maybe…just maybe, this man interested her. She had been with no one else besides Luigi. Curiosity got the best of her.

He took her kiss for his own. While he deepened the kiss, he breathed in and smelled her daisy-scented perfume. She was everything he had fantasized about. The moment he saw her, he knew it would be sweet revenge against Luigi and he could have a beautiful girl to top it off.

To his amazement, she began to enjoy this as much as he was. She began to rub her hands behind his back and pull him closer. He happily laughed as he continued to kiss her. He could hear her breathing in his scent now as well.

Waluigi wore a strong men's cologne, and it suited his sly ways. It reminded her of piranha plants. Just like the clippers she had used to chop her hair. She realized part of her long, beautiful hair was now gone. Suddenly disinterested in the kiss, she ended it looked away from him.

"If I wasn't even going to fight, why did I bother cutting my hair?" she sighed to herself.

"I like-a this look…" he ran his hands through her hair, "It suits you so much better."

Something about how Waluigi ran his hands through her hair made her feel like this new look was all right.

The realization that she had been in the arms of another man besides Luigi dawned upon her and she felt guilty. She would never feel the same about him again. But she could never tell him, and this would kill her.

"You're taking this to the grave, do you hear me?" she suddenly hissed at him, "If anyone ever finds out…"

"Who cares?" he shrugged his shoulders, "If you ask-a me, you have-a no regrets!" he cackled thinking of how Luigi would feel if he knew that his girlfriend preferred his worst enemy to him! He continued to run his hands through her hair.

"Never tell Luigi," she said to him as he massaged her scalp, "I can never leave him. We've been together too long…"

"In exchange for my silence, will you do one thing for me?"

"Anything."

He gave her a dirty look, checking out her breasts and began to wander his hands up her skirt.

Daisy gasped and slapped him right across the face.

"I may have given into a kiss," she began, "But I am not a hoar!" she got up and began storming off, "I'm finding a boat and getting off this island!"

"Maybe a better deal??" he asked, feeling the pain on his face of that woman's slap. He would learn better than to make Princess Daisy angry.

"Like what?" she rolled her eyes.

"How about a date once in a while?" he asked her, "In fact. Maybe the next Mario Party we can have a date…"

"More like an awkward date…" she rolled her eyes again.

"Think it over," he suggested to her, looking at her with slanted eyes, "Unless you want-a me to tell Luigi."

"The truth is…" she began, "…even if I wanted to end things with Luigi now, after what I just did..."

"Oh whatever!" he interrupted, rolling his eyes in disbelief, "It was only a kiss…" he lowered his voice and approached her closer, "It's not like we didn't getta the freaky on." He groped her for a cheap feel up.

Daisy gasped, and before she could slap him he got away from her. She blushed a mad red and looked away from him.

He laughed at how lucky he had gotten today and how mischievous he had been.

"I'll think about a few dates here and there on the side…" she began to say, "Just get me off of the island now…"

"At leasta once a month or more, when thata loser Luigi isn't around," he winked.

"He's not a loser, thank you very much!" she snapped.

"But I'ma the better man, you must admit…" he grinned with arrogance.

"Over my dead body!"

"Well…you just admitted it by saying that." He grinned even wider. He started to laugh again.

They agreed: a scandalous relationship was about to begin and unfold. Not to mention a new hairstyle for Daisy and a new sense of pride for Waluigi.

Daisy took a boat with Waluigi back to the main play map and everyone was relieved that he had been nice enough to bring her back. When Luigi asked about why Daisy cut her hair, she told him a piranha plant had tried to eat it and barely escaped.

Waluigi grinned when he heard that. That was the greatest compliment anyone had ever given him.

Daisy wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into, and why she would never view Waluigi the same ever again.


	2. Chapter 2: Luigi is Shattered

Princess Daisy returned to her vacationing home in the Mushroom Kingdom. She wasn't sure when she would be brave enough to return to her home in Sarasaland and face her father. She knew that when he found out that she had cut her hair, he would throw a fit. Her father didn't like her tomboyish ways, and encouraged her to be more "feminine" like Princess Peach. But the two of them were nothing alike in personality, and at least Princess Peach like Daisy for who she was. Her father did, however, love her competitive drive. Which was why he brutally put her through training through all sorts of sports and activities until she was strong enough to defeat him. She was humiliated when she lost a duel to receive the Beauty Stamp, it was the first time in years she had been defeated. During the Mario Party on Waluigi's Island, she could barely concentrate and part of her didn't even care if she won or lost. That encounter she had with him…made her temporarily forget the sting of defeat.

She heard a knock on the palace doors.

"Daisy?" she heard a familiar voice call to him, "Daisy?"

"It's Luigi…" she whispered to herself. She couldn't face him now. She could barely look at him now with all the guilt she faced. She wouldn't take back today for anything, however. She felt herself remembering that moment with Waluigi underneath all those trees and the Piranha plants that quietly watched what was happening. He must have had some good in him if he could take care of his plants enough to where they were almost tame. During the Mario Party, some of the plants would try and bite people due to their aggressive nature, but for the most part they were cheerfully playing amongst each other and rarely distracted.

"Daisy!" she heard him call louder, "I…I…needa to talk to you. Alone…" his voice grew quiet.

She wondered if he knew. Deciding not to be a coward anymore, she approached the door.

"There you are," he smiled at her, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she nodded at him, "Do you want to come inside?"

"Okay," he replied, entering the palace.

"Daisy…" he said, "Peach told us you left a note for her saying that you had left without us on the island."

"Oh, is that so?" she asked. She didn't know how Waluigi was able to write a note that looked like she had written it, but then again with how often Peach was getting kidnapped, it would be safe to say she was slightly naive.

"If I had known, I wouldn't have-a left you behind," he sighed, "Daisy…did anything happen on that island with Waluigi?"

Her heart started to race. She knew she had to tell him now, she would never forgive herself for lying to his face.

"I could smell his cologne on you."

Her heart sank. He knew.

"I don't know what happened," he said, "Maybe I will never want to know…but…I hope you remember that we're agreed to-a marry as soon as Princess Peach and-a Mario do."

"Father's agreement," she sighed, remembering all-too-well. She dared not defy her father. She would be locked up in Dry Dry Desert Jail until she wasted away.

"I don't want-a you to make your father-a mad," Luigi continued, "But then again I don't know where we're going to-a go."

"Luigi, I'm sorry!" she sobbed, falling to her knees, "I'm so sorry."

"It's partly his fault, he was the one who trapped you there," Luigi continued, "But this isn't over. My brother will not pity me for you and I breaking up. You know how much I can't stand being in his shadow. I'll even live in a lie."

"Luigi, if we're being honest with one another," she began, "I…only started seeing you that night at the ball…because you just seemed so vulnerable and needed protection."

Luigi looked away from her. It was like she had taken a big sledgehammer and smacked him right across the face, and in his heart.

"So…out of sympathy right?" he asked. He sighed, no matter how much she hurt him, he still would have to stick by her side, "Whatever. I'll tell-a you what. We'll be friends, with benefits…and only be side-by-side when necessary."

"I'm so sorry…"

"You should have never started seeing me if you didn't really love me!" he cried, his real emotions showing through.

"I didn't want to do this to you," she tried to explain.

"You were close long enough to him for that cologne of his to rub off onto you!" Luigi shouted. Now he was angry, "If you want-a to see him, then go see him!"

Luigi grew silent. He didn't know how he was going to be able to stand being with his "pretend" fiancé for the rest of his life. He thought of so many wrong things he could do to get Daisy to forget about his archrival including secretly telling her father about the scandal and having her thrown in jail…but he didn't see the point. He would use her, and she would use him. That was the tune their relationship had to follow.

"I'll see ya around," he began, going back out the front door.

Daisy felt like an old lock-and-chain had been released off of her, and was replaced with a new one. She was no longer attached to Luigi and she didn't have to see Waluigi anymore, but she had to pretend that Luigi and her were still in love.

She heard a knock on the back door and turned around, it was Princess Peach. She had probably used the spare key Daisy had given her to enter the palace. She had tears in her eyes and looked at Daisy with a sense of understanding.

"Peach…" she began, tearing up yet again, "Did you-?"

"I heard everything," she softly replied, more tears streaming down her face.


	3. Chapter 3: Waluigi's Seduction

"Daisy," Peach began, as the two of them sat down in the living room, "What happened on Waluigi Island?"

Daisy told her everything. From the moment she was alone with him, to the moment Waluigi agreed to bring her back to the others.

Peach simply listened to her story, trying not look too surprised about how she had let Waluigi kiss her and pin her to the ground.

"…and that's what happened."

"You said you're going to keep your hair short?" Peach asked her, "Why?"

"I never really liked having long hair anyway," she said, "Father made me grow it long. I hated being so similar looking to you. No offense."

"None taken," she smiled, deciding not to say anything more than that for now, "So, things with you and Luigi really are done."

"Well, after I told him why I really started seeing him…" she replied.

"To be honest, I feel like I date Mario out of obligation. It's sort of similar to sympathy, but it's not," she explained, "I mean, now that we're engaged to be married it's like I wonder what I have gotten myself into."

"How about you get engaged to Toad?" Daisy joked.

"What?!" Peach blushed madly, "Would that even…work? He's seeing Toadette right?"

Daisy's jaw nearly dropped. "So you'd consider it?! Whoa!"

"You're one to talk!"

Peach immediately closed her mouth then gave an apologetic look, "I am so sorry…"

"It's a given," she sighed, "I never thought I'd see anything special in that creep…not even a kiss."

"You're not going to see Waluigi anymore anyway, right?"

"Perhaps…"

Peach waited for her to finish. When she sat there looking off in silence, she asked again, "Well? Perhaps what?"

"Never mind. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Don't see Waluigi again."

Daisy sighed, "Well I'm gonna stop by his place and tell him about what happened so I wont have to go on those awkward dates with him. It'll be especially awkward because Luigi will probably get jealous."

"Just imagine you were seeing Wario," she coaxed, "Those two are like peas in a pod."

"He has a brain ten times bigger than Wario's that's for sure."

Peach sighed, "Stubborn as always." She giggled, in both amusement and frustration, "You know I should try and stop you, at any cost, right?"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I may pay a visit to Sarasaland…to see your father."

Daisy's eyes lit into a rage.

"…You wouldn't!"

"If I feel that this will turn into something more than a fling, or if word gets out you're seeing him. It'll be for your own good."

"This isn't a fling!" she said.

"What is it then?"

"None of your beeswax!" she snapped, "Some friend you are, Peach! If you blackmail me, I will never speak to you again! Now get outta here! You've pissed me off!"

"Fine…I'll stop by later though to check in…"

Daisy put Peach's arms behind her back and brought her into an arm lock. She gasped in surprise and terror. Daisy snatched the spare key out of her hand.

"No you wont!" she exclaimed, "I thought I could trust you…oh and by the way, how about I tell Mario about how you'd leave him for Toad!"

"As if he'd buy that!" she blushed, "How about I tell Mario you've cheated on Luigi with his archrival! He'll promptly rush to your father faster than I ever would!"

"Peach, you need to leave, now." Daisy repeated, "Let me live my life and I'll let you live yours!"

"Just remember when it's time for you and Luigi to elope, it'll be your fault for all of this drama," she glared. Giving up, she lifted her skirt and stormed out of the palace and shut the door quickly.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Wario shouted while eating. The TV was running in the background, which was why he raised his voice.

"You got lucky with that chick finally?!"

"She's-a Princess Daisy," Waluigi eye-rolled his brother, "And yes…I can finally get my revenge on that loser…Wahahah!!"

"Hah hah hah!!" Wario bellowed.

"Be careful, you might-a choke you stupid fat head!" Waluigi snapped, appalled at his brother's eating habits.

"Well you risk getting' arrested by that Sarca…Saran…whatever kingdom now!" Wario shot back, "Do ya know what it's like in Dry Dry Desert? It's hotter than anythin'!"

"Shut up, they wont-a be able to catch-a me!" he replied, "And it's only a nightmare to you because you forgot to bring-a water that one time and you passed out from heat exaustion!"

"Who needs-ta go there anyway!" he grunted, taking another big bite of his pizza, "I'm orderin' more, you want anything?" He began to dial Mona's Pizza place.

"I already ate your burnt leftovers of what was supposed to be-a microwave lasanga," he replied, his nose arching in disgust, "Can't you even cook-a microwave food?"

The doorbell rang.

"Oh! The pizza guy who I ordered from an hour ago is finally here!" Wario joyfully announced, turning off the cordless phone, and getting off of his fat butt.

Waluigi wasn't even going to question why, even after ordering this new pizza, he wanted to place a brand new order.

Wario stopped a moment to catch his bearings. He had gotten up too fast from where he was sitting at felt a bit dizzy. He regained his composure and continued to the door. The doorbell rang again.

"I'm comin'! Hold ya horses!"

"Shoot!" Daisy whispered into the night, forgetting Waluigi lived with his not-so-appealing brother.

Before she could creep away into the bushes, Wario threw open the door.

Wario's jaw dropped, "Holy--!"

"Wario, didn't you already pick up that-a pizza order earlier-"

Waluigi stopped in his tracks when he saw who had stumbled onto his doorstep.

He grinned at her, which made Daisy look away from him.

He roughly pushed Wario behind him and slammed the door in his face. He immediately slid next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"So…" he seductively began, "What brings you here my dear?"

Daisy blushed and softly lifted his hand from her shoulder, "Look…Luigi and I have broken up. He found out about what happened…he smelt your cologne on me."

"...You…didn't deny it?"

"I thought for sure he knew so no matter what I said..."

"I would have denied it."

"Well I'm nothing like you."

"Oh, but that doesn't matter…" he leaned in and took her kiss once again. He picked her up and took her into the backyard and deepened the kiss. Daisy, at first, allowed him to take her as his captive...she was brought back to the island, the whispers of the piranha plants still clear in her memory. She stopped after a minute, and abruptly pushed him away from her.

"No…I cannot see you anymore."

"Then…why are you here?" he asked, bringing himself closer to her.

"I just wanted to tell you since Luigi and I are now…'friends with benefits'…I don't have to keep my promise to you," she said.

"But you want to, don't you?"

Daisy's heart started racing. She couldn't imagine going further with this. Especially with how difficult her new situation was now.

"If you really never wanted to see me again," he continued, his face close to hers, talking softly in her ear, "All you would have to-a do is put a restraining order on me and never come anywhere near me…ever again."

He backed up away from her, still keeping his closeness and laughed softly, "I bet-a Luigi's told you to-a cut ties with me tonight, grow back your hair…"

"I'm not growing back my hair…"

There was a silence. Waluigi looked at her in puzzlement. As he did so, he began to run his hands through her hair again.

"He's gonna want to enjoy his 'benefits', with you-a looking like that?"

"You don't seem to have a problem with it," she crossed her arms, pointing downwards.

Waluigi looked away, not wanting to admit his arousal.

"It'll always remind him of what happened that day…"

"So what?" she smirked, "I personally like it. I never liked my hair long. It just…got in the way."

"Well maybe you can reap the benefits with me…" he grinned, trying once again to seduce her.

Before she could protest, he kissed her again. His arousal grew even harder and now his heart was starting to pick up the pace.

"I'm not a hoar!" she suddenly shouted, pushing him off of her.

He forcibly grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall.

He resumed their kiss, while pressing himself into her. She could feel his member growing as the kiss heated up. They opened the kiss and let their tongues interlope with one another. She had a hard time with it at first, but when she followed his lead she got the general idea.

Waluigi thought about how he could start exploring her womanhood if she was wearing those orange shorts from the Mario Tennis tournaments. He could feel her breathing getting heavier. She was becoming aroused, and wasn't doing much to fight him off. He took his right hand and grabbed her breasts.

"Oh…stop…"she gasped, "No…"

The way she protested was as if she was saying "Don't ever stop."

He could feel his arousal growing even further. He could deflower her tonight.

"No…" she repeated, not wanting to admit how excited she now was.

"You don't want-a…" he grinded into her, slowly, "…This?"

"No…I'm not sure…"

There was a loud sneeze.

Waluigi and Daisy both snapped their gaze over to the window nearby. Wario had been watching them the whole time, his box of pizza not far.

Waluigi felt his arousal shoot straight down and lost interest completely.

"You idiot!" he snapped, "Get outta here you fat bast-erd!!"

"When are you two gonna fuck?!" Wario bellowed back, laughing madly.

"Not with you around!" Waluigi snapped.

Daisy was slightly relieved his brother had been watching. She would have lost her virginity tonight if he hadn't intervened. The last person she'd want to give herself too is a smooth, sly man like Waluigi. He probably had many other women on the side, and she was just one of them. She began to wonder why she had let this man ruin her relationship with Luigi.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he leaned in close to her once again.

"When did you want to have that first-a date?" he smirked, "I think we could-a really enjoy this."

"Next Mario party, remember?" Daisy asked, regaining her sassy composure.

"Oh, yes. That's-a right."

"So…see ya then," she nodded, winking at him. She turned her back and waved goodbye. She felt so wild and free with Waluigi, something conservative Luigi never made her feel. She also knew Luigi would never force her into anything no matter what, so she didn't really take his "friend with benefits" plan seriously. She had to be careful with Waluigi, however. She knew he could try and force her into sex.

Waluigi watched her walk off into the night. He wanted to follow her home and continue where they had left off, but he decided against it.

He had to deal with his snoopy brother Wario, first.


	4. Chapter 4: Four Months

Princess Peach had "abruptly" decided to hold Mario Parties on hiatus for at least a year. Daisy felt slightly relieved. Maybe she could put the past behind her and try things again with Luigi.

Little did she know that Luigi had already decided to move on. Luigi barely gave Daisy the time of day. When she had suggested the two of them get back together and try things again, he laughed in her face and walked out the door. She was so mortified that she ran to her room and cried for days.

After that night and over the next three months, Daisy hardly ever saw Luigi. She instead spent time with "the girls" such as her friend Peach, Birdo, and even Toadette.

Luigi was out with at least three different women a week. Most of them were simply ordinary girls. When Mario questioned what was going on, Luigi lied and said he was interviewing maids for Daisy's palace. For some odd reason, Mario believed him.

She wondered if perhaps he was trying to act tough, pushing her away on purpose. She really didn't care anymore who Luigi saw, as long as he was happy. Now, she only wondered what made her happy. She couldn't stop thinking about those two magical encounters with sinister Waluigi.

* * *

When the fourth month arrived, Daisy decided to go have a day of fun at the new theme park Toad had built, Toad's Midway Madness. Toadette had invited her to the opening day, and she knew she shouldn't pass it up. Little did she know whom she would run into.

"Well, hello there," Waluigi arched his eyebrow at her, slowly crossing his arms.

Daisy looked away, not sure how to feel or what to say. Her heart started to beat faster; he was making her very nervous. She had forgotten how he towered over her with this thin body and lanky arms and legs.

Toadette gave a wink to Daisy. "I'll let you two catch up!"

Daisy then knew what was going on. She had confided to Birdo and Toadette about her encounters with Waluigi, and they insisted she continue seeing him despite how Peach felt about it and the huge risk. Not to mention further estranging her from Luigi.

"Wait!" Daisy called out.

Waluigi grabbed her wrist and lowered it down. He used both of his hands to turn her around.

"Why have-a you been avoiding me?" he asked, "I haven't seen you since-a that night!"

"Well…I had to do some soul searching…"

"You crawled back to that loser, didn't you?"

"Never mind about him!" Daisy shook her head, "It's over between us! He never even sees me anymore!"

She started to tear up. When she realized her emotions were showing through, she immediately wiped her tears.

Waluigi flipped his hand towards his pocket, and whipped out a dried up rose for her.

"Uh…I'm-a still working on it," he chuckled, not letting his embarrassment show through too much.

Daisy shook her head, smiling. She was touched that Waluigi tried to be romantic.

"If your friend Toadette had never let me in on you being here today, I don't know when I would have-a seen you again," he began, "If it was because Wario scared you off, I'll kick him outta the house-"

"No, it wasn't that," she answered, "Peach has postponed the next Mario Party for at least a year and I figured we didn't need to see each other outside of the realm…"

"Why-a not?" he asked, "You're single now, right?"

It dawned upon her. She was free to do as she wished without pathetic Luigi to drag her down with his whining and complaining. At the same time, however, she had to find a way to keep appearances. Luckily, the coast seemed to be clear. Peach, Luigi, and Mario weren't around to catch her in "the act".

"Believe it or not," Waluigi blushed, angrily muttering, "I have feelings too…"

"Awww, did the lil' evil man miss me?" she cooed, batting her eyes at him.

"No!" he retorted, "I just thought if I-a showed you a good time…we'd continue…from months ago…"

Daisy couldn't believe sinister, dastardly Waluigi had a somewhat, barely noticeable, sensitive side. He whipped out random flowers; he spoke how he felt…she was wondering who this man was, and what he had done with the Waluigi she used to know.

He grabbed her butt, and snapped her back to reality.

"Hands off!" she slapped his hand away from her.

He cackled in laughter and took Daisy's petite hand.

"Waluigi time!" he declared, dragging her along towards the fun theme park.

The two of them spent the rest of the day riding every ride at least three times, tried out every carnival snack on Waluigi's bill, and even tried their hand at some mini-games. When it came time to go through the funhouse, it was nearly nightfall. The park was beginning to clear up. They quickly went inside to walk through it.

Daisy, at first, was making funny faces in the mirror and admiring her adjusted figure in one of the mirrors to where it looked like she had a much fuller bust and a small waist.

Waluigi grabbed her by the waist and led her over to a corner of the funhouse. She then knew why he had suggested they go in there. He leaned over to her and kissed her. They hadn't lost touch with their chemistry. Daisy playfully went over to those large, pointed ears and began to rub them. Waluigi drew in a quick breath, groaning a bit and continuing the kiss. She now knew a sensitive zone of his. She would make a special note of it for later.

He reached for her breasts, but Daisy gently pushed his arms away. He then pressed himself into her and grabbed her butt firmly. She was taken aback by how close they suddenly were that she allowed him, for now. She was so tempted to see how riled up he would become if she rubbed his ears again. She decided to keep him somewhat calm, for now. He was already growing aroused in his pants.

"Daisy? Are you in here?" she heard her friend Peach call into the fun house. The two of them stopped, froze, and starred at each other. If they didn't find a way to get out of that funhouse in that instant, they were in trouble.

"I brought-a Luigi here for you to spend the rest of the evening together!" Mario chimed in.

"Oh no, this bad…" she muttered, feeling very sick to her stomach.

Waluigi picked her up and threw her over his back like a barbarian.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she hissed at him, keeping her voice as quiet as she could while being annoyed.

He said nothing and dashed up the stairs nearby. He ran through the mesmerizing tunnel that showed off confusing patterns, and somehow managed to get to the jumbo slide. He threw her in front of him and they rode down the slide together. That was the exit of the funhouse. The two of them jumped up and ran for it as fast as they could.

"This way!" Toadette whispered, pointing towards a nearby exit used by staff members. The three of them took off running in that direction.

"How did she know we were here..?" Daisy angrily asked her.

"I'm so, so, sorry Daisy, I really am…"

"Never mind," Daisy snapped, annoyed at Toadette's big mouth, "You'll make it up to me on our next salon visit! I want the works, got it?!"

As the three of them continued running, Waluigi dialed his cell phone.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered.

"Wario its-a time for plan B!"

"Oh shit! I'll be right there!"

"You were planning on this to happen?" she asked him.

"Princess," he began, "We're in Mushroom Kingdom still, and you know that-a right?"

"Yeah…duh…"

"The chance of running into one of your little friends multiplies ten-fold!"

The three of them arrived at the exit.

"I'll close the gates behind you so you'll be less noticeable," Toadette said, closing the gate behind them.

Daisy had no idea how a thin wooden gate would camouflage them since she could still see the funhouse behind them, but decided not to press the issue.

"See ya! I gotta meet up with Toad now!"

"Good riddance!" Waluigi barked.

"I'm sorry!"

"Waluigi just let it go," Daisy grumbled, "I mean, we're not exactly the most award winning couple in the world…"

"Shut up," he said to her, kissing her again.

Before they could deepen their kiss, a rickety, but somewhat reliable looking motorcycle came roaring in front of them with Wario at the wheel.

"Hop on!"

The two jumped into the motorcycle, and when Wario hit the gas petal, that's when the engine sputtered and crashed.

"WARRRRIOOO!!" Waluigi shouted, "You idiot! Did you go to the mechanic?!"

"Oh! Son of a Peach, I forgot!"

"No time, I'll call a cab!" Daisy whistled for a nearby cab.

* * *

"I thought I saw her going in here…" Peach insisted to Mario. She was also cursing inwardly to herself. Toadette had given her an excellent opportunity by accidentally mentioning Daisy and Waluigi's little "date". The thought simply gave her the creeps. She was hoping and praying everyday that Luigi would change his mind and give Daisy a second chance.

Mario was looking off into the distance, with a somewhat disturbed look.

"Isn't that..?"

Mario saw a purple clothed man and a yellow dressed woman enter a taxicab.

He snapped his gaze to Luigi. "Did you just see that?!"

"What?"

"Daisy got into the car with who looked like….you know who I'm talking about right? Purple overalls, black shirt…"

"It's the other way around…" Peach gently mentioned.

"Never mind, did I just-a see what I think I saw?!"

"Yes…" Peach thought to herself. She wished she could tell Mario, but she knew that Daisy would never speak to her again.

"No, you must have mistaken them," Luigi said, "The lady had black hair and the man was wearing blue…Mario you need glasses."

"No, impossible!" Mario shook his head in disbelief.

"Well whatever…" Luigi said, "I'll be with her tonight for dinner so it wasn't a big deal not seeing her today."

"But with all the interviews you've been giving lately you'd think Daisy would-a wanted to have-a seen you today…"

"I'm seein' her-a tonight it doesn't matter…" Luigi trailed off, "Now, I'm-a going to get something nice for our little dinner. A present…"He jumped into a warp pipe and left the power couple to give each other awkward glances.

"Peach…you saw it too, didn't you?"

"I didn't see anything," she smiled at him, "Now, Mario…how about we call it a day? We've done Tennis, plans for the next Mario Party…"


	5. Chapter 5: Off To Diamond City

Waluigi covered her mouth and told the cab driver, "Diamond City."

He decided it would be best to get as far away from where they were as possible. Taking them back to his hometown was a perfect option.

Wario threw his hands up in the air at his inconsiderate brother. Waluigi gave him the middle finger in return.

"That's what you get for interrupting my chance from last time you fat lard…" he thought to himself, not speaking it aloud so he wouldn't spoil the mood.

Before Daisy could protest or bite off his fingers, he moved his hand off of her mouth and dived into a deep kiss. He caressed Daisy's face with one hand, and then slowly began to move his other hand towards her chest.

The taxi driver rolled his eyes. This was the third overly touchy couple he had to deal with today. He turned his rearview mirror upwards and ignored the rowdy bunch behind him.

Daisy didn't want to cause a commotion in the taxicab, so she tried to remain calm, despite Waluigi's advances. He slowly worked his way down until he started rubbing over her legs and her inner thighs. She gasped, using her free hands to move his hand away from her. He evilly grinned back at her. She blushed furiously and with her large, blue eyes, begged him not to continue on his current path. He quickly put his hand underneath her skirt without making much noise, and began to touch her outer lips that were separated by mere cloth.

She moaned softly, not believing she was letting herself enjoy something so wrong. Waluigi removed his hand from her underneath her skirt. Daisy looked at him puzzled, not sure why he had grown out of his naughty mood. Waluigi took off his glove, revealing his surprisingly gorgeous hands. She supposed his hands, and the fact he was such a tall man, were his positive physical features. Not to mention his sly, but seducing eyes, and his mustache that tickled her face when they kissed. She began to realize a lot of things attracted her physically to him.

He dug his hand back underneath her skirt and began to press his fingers as far as he could into her outer lips. He knew he would feel slight dampness.

"You want it as-a much as I do…" he whispered into her ear, rubbing her outer lips in a circular motion.

She softly moaned again, trying to deny her arousal. She softly tried to push him away, but he only came closer to her.

"If you don't cool this off, I wont do that thing you like me to do…" Daisy tried to suggest, batting her eyes at him.

"What thing? What are you talking about?" he muttered to her back, annoyed she was trying to interrupt their fun.

She softly bit onto his ear lobe. Waluigi lost all sense of what he was doing when she did that. She then moved up and stuck her tongue in his ear, and licked it all around. When she finished she blew inside of it, biting onto his earlobe once again

He worked his way towards pulling down those cloth panties that separated his bare hands from touching her virgin womanhood.

"If you want more, you'll have to behave." She purred into his ear, trying to push his arm away.

"Forget it," he grinned, more hot and bothered for her than ever, "Not after-a you did all that!"

He pressed a few of his fingers inside her and made Daisy yelp in both pain and surprise. She quickly covered her mouth, mortified.

The taxicab driver couldn't believe the nerve of this wild pair in the backseat. He knew Waluigi would try and give him a hard time if he said something to interrupt the two of them, so he decided to keep his disgust and annoyance to himself for now. He couldn't understand who found that man attractive in the first place. But, perhaps since he was a Koopa, it wasn't meant for him to understand.

Daisy felt like the air conditioning was suddenly shut off, as she grew hot, almost sweating. She looked at Waluigi as he closed his eyes, smiling at how she felt in-between her legs.

"Now…" his crisp voice whispered into her ear, "How about you continue with that 'thing'…and I'll move my hands away from…" he abruptly thrusted his fingers into her and she let out quick, sharp moan. "…Here…"

"I'll never do it again if you…take it out…"

"Oh? This is different from what you were saying before…" he smiled while leaving his lips to caress her tiny, delicate ears.

"No. That's not what I meant …" she took in a quick breath and moaned again, not being able to control herself, "I mean…don't…take…"

Every time she made a pause, Waluigi thrusted and pushed one lone finger inside of her.

"Don't worry, my hands aren't going anywhere until we arrive in Diamond City…" he whispered to her, evilly chuckling.

"No...stop.." she moaned, embarrassed of how much she enjoyed this.

"It's either this, or you give me some…'special services'." He winked at her.

"What?" she asked, blushing an even brighter red, "I don't even know how to do that!"

"I've never had it done either, but perhaps we can try it…tonight…"

"For Peach sake, I'm still here you know!" the Taxi driver snapped, not being able to hold back his disgust any longer, "…get a room!"

The two abruptly calmed down and backed off from each other. Waluigi wiped his hand off with a spare handkerchief he had in his pocket. After that, he put his glove back onto his hand.

"You know something, that's-a good idea!" Waluigi said, "Let us off here! We'll go to a place!"

Daisy felt slightly relieved, she didn't know what Waluigi had in mind for them to do in that taxicab. If she had to give in to his seduction, a quieter, more relaxed place would be more sufficient.

Daisy let herself out of the car, hoping the driver wouldn't see her.

Waluigi dug for his wallet, then slapped out even more of his hard earned money into the Taxicab driver's hand.

"Oh, and this is to…keep quiet," Waluigi muttered, handing him "silence money", "I hope it should suffice…"

Confused, the driver looked into his rearview mirror as the two walked away.

The driver's jaw nearly dropped.

"So, now what?" Daisy asked, as the two of them walked down the sidewalk in cloudy weather, "I think we've had enough excitement for one day…"

Waluigi grumbled to himself, his ever-present arousal slowly losing its interest.

"What was that?"

"I said," he repeated, angrily looking at her, "I'm sick of all this 'excitement' with no end result!"

"Didn't you know what you were getting us into?" she asked him, "You knew I had Luigi, and you also know…"

"Don't-a give-a me that bull crap!" he continued, "You barely even put up-a fight when I kissed you the first time!"

"Yeah but...but…" she teared up, "It's just so hard…with-"

She retreated to a nearby bench, and tried to pull herself together. She could accept crying by herself, but she did not want to cry in public. Especially not in front of Waluigi since he would find an excuse to pick on her, she was sure.

"Ehhh…don't start cryin'!" he growled at her.

She continued to sob.

"Look, I know you have an image to uphold as the Princess of Sarasaland," he began, "But in the long run, who gives a flying rat's ass?!"

"If my father finds out about any of this…" she sobbed, "From my short hair, to Luigi and I being over…to you…and me…even just seeing each other as friends…"

"He'll probably—"

"He'll throw me in jail in the Dry Dry Desert!" she shouted, her body starting to tremble at her bottled emotions and fears showing through, "It's happened to my ancestors of the past, so I know it's not a bluff. He even threw my mother in jail…he'll throw me in jail to rot away…"

He didn't say anything and simply wrapped his arm around her so she could cry on his shoulder.

The powerful scent of his cologne overtook her senses as she breathed it in deeply. It was a scent she was probably going to become accustomed to. Waluigi looked up into the clouds above him. He had a funny feeling it was going to rain in around a half hour or so. They would probably be sitting there until the rain started. Luckily, his place was nearby. He hoped against hope that his stupid brother, Wario, wouldn't be home also.

"I'm sorry, you probably don't care anyway," she sighed, not believing she had broken down and cried in public.

"Princess," he began.

"Just call me Daisy, it's alright."

"Daisy," he continued, "I wasn't thinking about-a the future when I trapped you on my island that day. And I wasn't thinking about it when you came to see me that night, either. When I saw you…I saw a beautiful revenge. Getting revenge on Luigi."

She slapped his arm off of her, and faced herself towards him.

"So…you're…using me?" she laughed while standing up, her eyes lighting into a rage, "You just wanted to use me for you stupid personal revenge against Luigi?!"

"Hey-a listen! W-what I'm trying to say is…at first…"he tried to explain while he quickly stood up.

"Oh, so what is it now?" she asked, "Free porn for your brother?!"

"Oh! I knew you were still-a shaken up about that, I'm going to kick his ass!"

"No, I'm going to kick your ass!" she snapped into action, aiming for his face. He quickly grabbed both of her hands, and then held down her feet and legs with his. She wriggled around, struggling to become free.

"This is going to be very hard for me to admit," he began, "For the past four months, I no longer saw you as a revenge outlet. I wanted to see you again…"

There was a long pause. Daisy kept struggling to be released from his powerful grip, but there was no chance.

"Why?!" she snapped, looking up at him, "Why didja want to see me again?! Because it would be one step closer to your revenge?!"

He couldn't look her in the eye as his face turned red and his heart began to beat faster.

"No it was…"

"Yeah right, I bet I have it right on the mark!"

"It was because I missed you." He answered, looking straight into her outraged eyes, "I…couldn't stop thinking about you…. and didn't want to stop."

Daisy calmed down for a moment, and he decided to let her go while turning his face away from her.

"I mean it," he said softly.

"You know," she began, letting out a deep sigh, "I was beginning to think you were no worse than Luigi…he used me…so he could forget about Peach."

"That loser!" he sneered.

"Ahem!" she cleared her throat, arching her eyebrow at him.

"Eh…we all make mistakes," he said, looking back to her, shrugging his shoulders, "Whatever. Now…lets-a get out of here." He snatched her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked, ripping her hand out of his.

"To a room, of course."

"That is the LAST thing on my mind right now!" she protested, annoyed that he'd ever consider continuing, or rather, trying to start up trouble right after their serious conversation.

A drop of water fell onto Waluigi's nose. He had underestimated when the rainstorm was going to start.

"My house isn't far from here," he began, the rain steadily picking up intensity, "I PROMISE, Wario wont get in the way or I'll—"

"I don't know…" she began, looking away.

The rain began to pour over Diamond City. Daisy felt her beautiful dress being soaked from the sudden rainfall. Waluigi was beginning to lose his patience for today.

"Do you want to go back?" he snapped, annoyed, "Or do you want to come with me?"

She didn't say a word and looked away from him. She knew that if she followed him home, there would be no escaping his touch and she would be getting serious with him. However, she didn't want to rush back to the Mushroom Kingdom and answer to Princess Peach…

She grabbed onto Waluigi's hand, and he ran with her towards his house to escape from the rain.


	6. Chapter 6: More Than A Fling

To his complete and utter surprise, Wario still hadn't come home from Mushroom Kingdom. He knew he would hear an earful tomorrow morning, especially if Wario had to spend money on a hotel if he couldn't stay with Mario and Luigi for free. The last time they had been generous enough to let him sleep over, he ate everything in their refrigerator and left the house a train wreck. However, Mario had told Wario that he could never be as popular as he was, and that's what made him furious and act out. If Luigi ever had the nerve to tell him that, he would clobber him.

After walking past his brother's room, he led Daisy upstairs while putting his hand on her butt. She didn't say or do anything, as the two of them stepped quietly.

Waluigi took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The two of them entered his room, and the first thing he did was grab a pile of clothes that were on the floor, and go into his bathroom. In a few short moments, he turned on the shower.

"How rude," Daisy rolled her eyes, "It's ladies first…"

"Hey," he said cracking the door open slightly, "If you want to join me…" He arched his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive matter.

Daisy crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"If you change your mind, you can come in…" he taunted her, hoping the temptation would work on her. He shut the door behind him and went into the shower.

Daisy looked around in Waluigi's room, there were large black curtains around his window, and on the bed rests there were black candles with piranha plant decorations. She heard a slight hissing sound, and she turned to find a few pet Piranha plants in their pots nearby the end of Waluigi's bed on a table.

"I hope they've been fed…" she said to herself, continuing to look around. She felt herself began to shiver. She wondered if she should change into one of Waluigi's spare clothes to get out of her dampened dress, but somehow didn't feel right about doing that. While Daisy looked around over his king sized bed and his closet, one of the Piranha plants ripped part of her dress away and she jumped in fear.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, not believing her rotten luck, "What am I going to be wearing tomorrow?!"

"With any luck, you wont be wearing anything tomorrow!" Waluigi shouted from inside of his bathroom, grinning in satisfaction.

"Are you finished yet?! I am shivering out here!" she barked at him, annoyed at those loveable but deadly plants of his. She chattered her teeth and tried to sit on the bed. The plants ripped part of her sleeve off next.

"Stop!" she shouted at them.

Waluigi stepped out the bathroom in nothing but his towel wrapping around his lower half. Daisy looked over his body, while blushing furiously. He had a little patch of hair on chest and was very slim and bony. When he began to approach her, he helped her stand up.

"They know its better for you to be undressed than not," he explained, undoing the zipper behind her dress.

"I can take care of that, thank you," she blushed, shaking away from him.

She quickly retreated to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her

"Why did she get so nervous all of a sudden?" he mumbled to himself, throwing off his towel. He decided to 'surprise' her and went under the covers of his bed completely naked. His piranha plants began to hiss and clatter their jaws.

"Yeah I'm getting lucky tonight, what's your problem with it?"

They frantically danced around then did a swooning motion.

"Falling in love? No, no! We're just seeing each other on and off!" he grunted, laughing.

Love. It was something only in stories and fantasy. He wasn't even sure he was capable of loving. He didn't love even his closest family, including his brother, and he'd never fallen for any woman in his life. He had plenty of experience with being used for revenge, or simply as a rebound object until they found their new date. They would get back together with their ex, or disappear without a trace. All he was left with were feelings of regret and anger. Before he had his first intimate encounter with Daisy, he hadn't dated any woman for nearly four or five years. He had had enough…but when he saw Daisy, she was so beautiful. She looked bored sitting next to Luigi anywhere he saw her. He was thrilled when she made her debut on Mario Party, and knew that he had to take his chance that day on Waluigi Island.

As she let the hot water soak her body, Daisy thought about why she was there at his house and if it would do her any good. There was a part of her that wanted to discover his body, discover who he was besides a sinister bastard. He had shown her a vulnerable side of him today that no one else had probably ever seen…at least, not that she had ever heard of. It was obvious he had experience in the sexual department, and wondered whom it was who taught him all that he knew. Perhaps it was best if she never knew and just assumed that perhaps he read a lot of good articles about how to please a woman in men's magazines. Another part of her wondered if this would help her in her current dramas with Luigi and her friend Princess Peach. Her better half knew better than to care about drama over her sense of happiness.

"What is-a taking her so long?" he rolled his eyes, adjusting the pillows behind him, "I want-a to put 'Big Boy' to action already…."

Daisy felt her skin pruning up and she knew she had to get out of the shower.

She turned off the water, letting the water drip from the shower spout for a while as she dried herself off with a towel.

She spotted Waluigi's clothes he had originally planned to change into, on the ground. They consisted of a black shirt and gray boxers. She shrugged her shoulders and changed into them. They had a light touch of a detergent that smelled similar to his cologne, except not as overpowering.

She took a look at herself in the mirror and decided to take her earrings off. She didn't realize she hadn't taken them off sooner. She felt strange with nothing underneath the clothes she was wearing, but liked the feeling of wearing Waluigi's loose and comfortable clothes. She wondered why he wore those tight overalls and purple sweaters all of the time. Perhaps it was just a family tradition, since the Wario brothers were also related to Mario brothers.

She unlocked the bathroom door, and entered back into Waluigi's room.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, sitting back up, "I thought you'd never come out…" he gave her a suggestive look and raised his eyebrows up and down. He began to take off his gloves, revealing his gorgeous hands.

"You have nice hands," Daisy found herself saying, blushing.

He reached up, and closed his black curtains to the outside world. Approaching her quickly in the dark, he knelt down and began to slowly caress her body. He explored every part of her, from the back of her neck to her legs. He put his hands underneath her shirt and felt her breasts and her hardened nipples.

Daisy gasped, then moaned softly as touched her with his silky hands. She figured he must have lotion on his hands all day, and everyday. When his hands crept underneath her shorts, her body responded well to his touch.

"Follow me…" he whispered to her, coaxing her in the direction of his bed.

She followed Waluigi's lead as he continued to rub her in between her legs. She found her way onto his bed and he stumbled on top of her, his member right in her face. She didn't realize that his fleshy member had been in her face, until she registered it after he dived in for a deep kiss. She began to tense up when she realized that he was completely naked.

Waluigi noticed she had become tense. He knew that it was her first time from when he had tried to finger her with two fingers in the taxicab. He knew he was going to have to find the patience within himself to take his time. If she did that "thing" to his ears, however, he wouldn't hold back any further. He quickly ripped off Daisy's shorts, which caused her to gasp and cover herself up.

"Relax…" he coaxed her, "This-a be easy."

"Wait! I'm not ready!" she blurted, not knowing how painful feeling himself inside of her was going to be.

She felt his lips touch her womanhood and he began to stick his tongue inside of it. She tasted irresistible and he couldn't get enough. He licked even deeper inside of her, causing her to groan in pleasure. He put a surprise thumb inside of her, which caused her to gasp.

Waluigi continually licked, sucked, and fingered Daisy for as long as he could. She arched her back and pelvis in pleasure as his pleasuring intensified and continued. His fingers were as damp as they were in the shower and his face was soaked by the time he had finished.

"Waluigi, come here…" she purred to him, feeling far more at ease.

His member was aching for action, and he had to use all of his willpower not to take him for himself. He knew if he screwed up this one night, he would probably never see her again or she would always hold it against him.

When she felt his face within reach, she moved her hands over to his left ear. She began to gently rub them and then bit onto his earlobe. She loved to nibble and bite on his large, pointed ears. And she knew how it pleasured him.

Waluigi took in a sharp breath then sighed in her ears as she continued to lick and blow in it. As she did this, she also became daring and reached for his manhood. He jumped in surprise when he felt her do that. He found himself laughing in amusement when she felt the contour of it with her fingers.

Without much warning, he adjusted himself to enter her. Daisy protested slightly, annoyed at his sudden change of pace. He removed the condom behind his right ear, knowing that it would have come in handy and undid the packaging.

"This is it…" she thought to herself, becoming slightly nervous again, "I just hope this isn't…too…painful."

He pushed inside of her forcibly, and Daisy felt the pressure, which caused her to grunt in pain. She gritted her teeth, not believing what a pain it was to lose her virginity. She imaged what would have happened if Luigi had tried to do this to her. He would probably give up, terrified to hurt her. She wondered how much of a package Luigi actually had, compared to Waluigi. She cursed inwardly to herself for thinking such wrong, and terrible thoughts.

"This doesn't," he began, "Seem to be working…"

He began to slowly move himself inside of her and then back out. He decided to take the gradual approach. With every movement, her opening became wider and wider. His member felt so amazing just outside of her body. She could feel the contour of his shape as he continued to push himself. Her body began to relax, realizing that maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

He ripped her virgin barrier and Daisy let out a cry of pain. She didn't find herself tearing up, however. She had cried enough earlier today.

"This'll be the-a hard part," he snickered at his own pun, "Ahh…yes…" he unbridled himself, thrusting as much as he could inside of her. She felt her body shake underneath his power. She enjoyed every minute of this pleasurable, but painful experience. She would let out gasps and moans of pain every so often as he continued to thrust inside her.

"Yea, yea, yea!" he cheered, enjoying his reaping of the rewards. He didn't realize that she was enjoying her rewards just as much.

She moaned out in a combination of pleasure and stinging pain. She didn't want him to stop, now that he was in such a good pace.

In that moment, he abruptly stopped, slowing down his pace a few notches.

"Oh no, the pain is too much," she complained.

"Quiet!" he snapped at her, "I'm trying-a to keep a good pace here!" he said more calmly, as he nibbled on her neck. His body was growing as hot as hers, and she really enjoyed him nibbling on her neck. She hoped he wouldn't give her any hickeys, but this thought disappeared from her mind once he continued his lovemaking.

She felt amazing. Her body was like a whirlwind of sweat, emotions, and euphoria. She continued to moan sounds, not being able to make words out. This drove Waluigi crazy. Each moan sent what felt like lighting through his veins and straight to his member. He had enough of his patience and waiting. He continued to pump inside of her for as long as he could.

When he climaxed, he held his breath and then let it go in a quick gasp. He felt completely at ease and relaxed. When he had calmed down he removed himself from her, cleaning up his little mess.

Daisy's insides were completely in pain after that experience. She couldn't believe she had lost her virginity to Waluigi the plumber. However, she had never pictured letting Luigi having his way with her so she assumed this was how it was always meant to turn out.

She turned over to her right and saw that Waluigi had begun to light some candles that she had seen earlier on his dressers.

"Sorry," he began, "I-"

"Sorry for what?" she smiled, "That was fun. I hope we can do this more often." She winked at him, blushing.

Waluigi grinned, almost evilly, "Yes. Yes, this is very good."

He rolled over to her, his whole naked body visible to her now.

"Let's start from the beginning then…I can go for-a many more times tonight," he leaned in for a kiss.

"No!" she exclaimed, gently coaxing him away from her as her eyes widened, "I think this is fine for today! I'm still in pain you know!"

"But you said you-a wanted to do this more-a often," he whined like a little child being disappointed, "Come-an." He kissed her lips gently and smiled at her.

"We'll see," she retorted, hoping that would cause him to give up for now.

"Fine," he said, lying on his back.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked him, offering for him to go underneath the covers.

He took her invitation, joining her under the covers.

"I didn't even remember that your shirt was still on…" he began.

"You mean, your shirt right?" she asked, arching her eyebrow.

"It's yours now…" he said, opening one of his bed rest drawers to take out something, "Take it as a…gift…I guess." He threw some food towards the piranha plants who were looking at them for treats after having to endure their naughty antics, "Besides, it looks-a better on you anyway…"

"Who are you," she asked him, "And what have you done with the old Waluigi?"

"I don't even know…" he began.

There was a silence after that. There was no television in his room, so they were left to sit next to one another on his bed with this Piranha plants hissing and playfully dancing around to entertain them.


	7. Chapter 7: She Departs

The rain lulled Princess Daisy to sleep in Waluigi's bedroom. They had done nothing for the past hour but sit next to one another in silence, not sure what to do next.

Waluigi had especially no idea what time had in store for the two of them. He had never felt this close to a woman before, and it had been his first time as well. He went by what he read in men's magazines and "PlayToy" magazines he had borrowed from Wario. Of course, he had fooled around with women before, and they had always left him for one reason or another. He wanted to have as much fun with Daisy as he could before she inevitably went back to Luigi. He knew she still cared for him, perhaps even loved him.

"But why would I care?" he thought to himself, while blowing out the candles and opening his curtains, "I wanted to have a good time."

The truth was, he wasn't sure at all how he felt. He not only resented Luigi for what he had done to him in the past, but now he was jealous of him. He sighed, lying down in his bed.

Daisy stirred awake when Waluigi had opened the blinds. She had been looking at him, as he was deep in thought.

"I bet after all of this, he'll distance himself from me," she thought to herself, lying as still as a mouse so he wouldn't know that she was awake, "There's no way this will work out…"

When Waluigi had slid down in his bed, he turned his face over to Daisy who quickly shut her eyes.

"How long are you going to lie there, staring at me?"

"I…just woke up…"

"Sure, whatever you say," he replied, not believing her, "It's past-a dark…did you want to sleep over?"

"I…think I had planned on doing that after all that's happened."

Waluigi blushed, and then grinned. He abruptly reached out and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them.

"Hey…ooh…" she began, surprised by his sudden advancements.

"Waluigi time…" he purred, getting on top of her.

Daisy blushed as she admired his body from the moonlight coming from his bedroom window.

* * *

A loud, obnoxious pounding on the door startled both of them awake. Daisy jumped out of bed and began to walk to the door.

"You-a might want-a get dressed…" he began, throwing on his overalls commando-style. He grunted in annoyance, he knew this was when Wario would yell at him for leaving him behind in Mushroom Kingdom.

Daisy found her shorts, then frantically searched around for her shirt.

"Take your time, I'll-a be right back," he said, putting on his purple hat. He threw open the door and then slammed it behind him.

"Here I am you fat-head! Whatdawan??" Waluigi yelled at his brother, who looked even more infuriated than he was.

"YOU JACKASS! I HAD TO PAY FOR A HOTEL ROOM BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME FUCKIN' STRANDED IN MUSHROOM KINGDOM!" Wario screamed back, his blood pressure rising by the minute, "YOU COULDA TAKEN ME WITH THE TWO OF YOU!"

"And have-a you ruin the moment yet again?! I don't think so!" he snapped at him, "I'll pay you back the money!"

"You're lucky I didn't threaten to blow the cover on you two right then and there!"

Waluigi stopped what he was about to say and became silent. He remembered what Daisy had told him about her father. He knew that if Mario or her father found out about her affair with a Wario brother, he would "punish her".

"Yea-huh," he nodded, a satisfied grin growing on his face, "You owe me one, little brother."

"Don't call me 'little', you tub of lard," he growled at his older brother, becoming embarrassed.

"Now…how about an apology?"

"How about you apologize for that massive failure of a getaway bike?!" Daisy interrupted, "And…for peeping on us that one night especially…"

She gave him the death glare, which caused Wario to march backwards in fear.

Wario registered what had happened last night when he realized she was dressed in his brother's clothes.

"Hey, hey, hey," he laughed, gently patting Daisy on the shoulder, "If my bike hadn't broken down I don't think yesterday would have turned out the same. I see you two got to bangin' in the bedroom…"

"That's none of your business what happened!" she blushed, slapping his hand of her as he roared in laughter, "As long as you keep quiet about it!"

"How much are ya gonna pay me ta' keep quiet huh?" he began, grinning at her.

"How about…" his brother began, getting in front of Daisy, "If you tell anyone, I'll throw you in prison along with her!"

"Waluigi!" she protested, not believing he had just said that.

"Oh…shit…" Wario began, "You're kiddin' right? Prison?"

"Well since you already opened your big mouth," she grumbled, storming back into his room and shutting the door behind her.

Waluigi laughed, sighing in frustration.

"She's putting more than just her reputation on the line," he explained, "If that cousin of ours, Mario, or her father finds out about any of this…she'll be thrown into prison like she-a says her mother was until she rots away in Dry Dry Desert jail."

"What…in the fuck?" was all Wario could bring himself to say, "That's some deep shit right there."

"No kidding!" he replied, "Last night was-a super good but…maybe we should break things off now…"

"Oh you gotta tell me what happened, what was it like…to get LAID?!" he laughed, grinning like he had just seen a jumbo sized pizza with all of his favorite topping on it along with a extra-large milkshake and fried chicken wings.

"Forget it, brother," he said, "How about you-a get 'laid' yourself and then you-a see if you wanna tell me about it?"

"Oh yeah! I'll dish in every detail from her tits to her ass and how tight her pussy is and how she caressed and sucked my dong and how fast she made me-"

"Shut up!" Waluigi interrupted, feeling like he was about to vomit, "I don't want to-a know!"

"Hey I know what we can do, we can sell porn-!"

Waluigi grabbed his brother's throat and began to choke him fairly hard.

"Remember what I told you the last time your fat fuck ass interrupted," he calmly said to him, his eyes dark and sinister with deadly intent.

Wario's eyes widened in horror.

"…U-understood." He whimpered, as his brother slowly released his grip from his neck.  
Wario nervously coughed and then proceeded to the living room as if nothing had happened.

Daisy came out of Waluigi's room with her torn dress wrapped around her head in an attempt to disguise herself.

Waluigi laughed and pointed at her.

"You-a look ridiculous!"

"I gotta get back home unnoticed," she replied, staring at him with a blank stare, "Now I'll have a war of words when I get back and explain all of this to Peach."

"Don't tell her anything," he said to her.

"I'll think of something…"

Waluigi didn't want her to go. He wanted to follow her back.

"Well…goodbye…" she said, walking past him.

"Bye…" he said to her, letting her walk out of his home.

* * *

Daisy changed out of her outfit, surprised no one even remotely recognized her on her long journey home, and walked into her castle. She went over to her phone and called Toadette.

The phone rang a few times and Toad picked up on the other end.

"Hello, Toad, this is Princess Daisy," she replied to him, "May I please speak with Toadette…Oh yes I'm fine no worries…oh Luigi and I are just fine yes…" she forced a playful laugh, not sure if it was believable. She was relieved when Toad agreed to hand the phone over to her friend. The mention of that name made her stomach do flips and turns.

"…Thank you…"

"Hello? Daisy?"

"Yes Toadette it's me," she smiled.

"Oh did you make it okay with Waluigi?"

"Toadette…I'm no longer a virgin."

There was a long pause as Toadette's jaw nearly dropped all the way to the floor and her eyes widened as large as a blowfish.

"Um…hello?"

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, not really believing what she had just heard, "You and Waluigi must have really hit it off!"

"Shhh! Not so loud!"

"Don't worry, Toad's outside gardening," she laughed, happy for her friend, "I remember the first time with Toad and I. It was very special."

"Oh…I had no idea that…"

"I only look sweet and innocent, honey," she replied, "Don't you worry about that!"

"I guess that goes for me, too!" Daisy and Toadette giggled generously over the phone.

"Don't worry, I already have a plan to distract Princess Peach from yesterday."

"Which is what?"

"I'll tell her that you and him were never really there, and I was out to make a fool of her."

"But…wont that get you into a lot of trouble?"

"Don't worry, it's the least I can do for breaking my word to you."

"Toadette…thank you."

"No need, but in exchange for this there's no 'works' at the salon!"

"Oh no, you're still treating me at that salon!"

"Ahh! I can't win can I?"

"Alright Toadette, I'm going to bathe and relax in my bedroom now. It was nice being able to tell you what happened."

"You want me to pass it on to-"

"Toadette, seriously," Daisy began, slightly annoyed, "Keep your mouth firmly shut from now on. Keep my secrets to yourself, please."

"Okay, okay," she retorted, guilt filling her chest, "You can be the one to tell Birdo."

"Alright I will."

* * *

"So…you went through all of that trouble to make a fool out of me?" Peach laughed, not believing Toadette.

"I heard…rumors that you had a crush on Toad," she lied, knowing that the Princess would never fall for him, "So I wanted to get revenge."

"Oh!" she replied, her heart beginning to pick up the pace. How did Toadette hear about her feelings for him? She sensed foul play from Daisy. She was already disgusted with her friend enough. How could she simply toss Luigi, who was far easier on the eyes, aside and see a cold-hearted, ugly snake like Waluigi? The thought of seeing those two together made her shiver in disgust.

"Did Daisy tell you this?"

Toadette paused. She observed the Princess very carefully. She had suddenly become uncomfortable in her throne. She couldn't look Toadette in her eyes.

"Well?"

"No I um, heard it from some townsfolk…sure it was just idle gossip now that I think about it…"

Toadette couldn't believe it. Princess Peach seemed to really have a crush on her lover. Toad and Toadette had been together for a while now, and now there was a major threat to their relationship. Princess Peach was beautiful, rich, patient, even kind. She could cook, sew, and dance. Toad spent most of his time with the Princess, except on his rare days off of work.

"Well Toadette I have to say you have extremely displeased me," she sighed, "Don't you realize that Daisy is making a huge mistake by seeing him? She'll ruin everything! I thought I had had a chance to break the two of them up, but you just made up a lie to rile me up!"

"Your majesty, if I may," she began.

"No, you may not," she interrupted, standing up, "I hereby ban you from this castle until further notice."


	8. Chapter 8: He Follows Her

Toad felt like his head was spinning and began to feel faint when Toadette had told him the horrible news that she had been banned from the castle.

"Y-y-you were banned?! F-from the castle?!" he exclaimed.

He began to swoon and sway, until Toadette caught him in his faint.

"W-w-what in the world did you do to deserve that?!"

"I'm sorry Toad I did it for a friend…" she replied, helping him stand back up.

"But I don't understand!" he protested, "What did you do?!"

"I lied to her about Daisy and Waluigi going on a date...and I said it was because I had heard she had feelings for you…but…"

"But…what?" he asked, confused, "And how could you say that? The Princess could never love anyone other than Mario!"

Toadette couldn't tell him what she had seen. She was trying to tell herself it was only in her imagination.

Peach surely only had eyes for Mario. She bragged about her engagement to him, nearly constantly. However, it didn't explain how she had suddenly gotten uncomfortable when she told that white lie. No, she knew that it wasn't her imagination. Of course, she didn't want to know if Toad had secret feelings for the Princess in return. It would shatter her if he did. She decided it was best if she didn't know at all.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you Toad, I'll hurt my friend's feelings," she smiled at him, feeling guilty she couldn't tell him the real situation, "Just promise me one thing…" she embraced him into her arms, pressing her tiny little breasts into his chest which made him blush a furious red.

"Promise me that no matter what…we'll always be together."

"Always! I promise!" he laughed, releasing her from his embrace for a moment, "What's this all of a sudden?"

"I'm just being so foolish! I want to hear your reassurance," she insisted, "Kiss me Toad…"

They interlocked into a kiss. The two of them still weren't the greatest at deeply kissing, but they decided to give it a try in that moment. Toadette felt his gentle tounge in her mouth and never wanted this moment to end.

To her displeasure, he broke off of the kiss and looked up at the clock.

"It's time for me to switch duties with Peach's escort," he said, regretfully, "I better get going. Maybe I'll try to talk her into letting you back into the castle…"

"No, don't bother," she snapped, "Just let her cool off. Please don't make it any worse."

She was disgusted by the sudden change in mood due to her new archrival in love. She hoped against hope that Toad had meant his promise to her and didn't take it lightly, "See you after work, maybe. Go be a slave to that Princess!"

"Wait! Toadette!"

She shut the door behind her in their room and turned herself in for the night.

He sighed. He didn't want to be late for work, but his timing had been horrible and now his girlfriend was angry with him.

"Better just let it go for now, she'll cool off," he reassured himself, putting on his blue jacket.

* * *

Daisy stared at herself naked in the mirror, wondering if last night really did occur. She did notice the evidence while she had been changing, with dry blood from where he had broken her virginity. For the most part though, she felt exactly the same.

"Was it right for me to just leave after that…?" she thought aloud, sighing, "When will I see him again?"

Suddenly she felt slightly awkward standing there naked. She knew she was just imagining things…however, when she turned to look outside of her mirror, she saw the last person she thought she'd see again.

Waluigi evilly grinned at her as she shouted in embarassment and covered her chest up with her arms.

"You peeping Tom!" she snapped at him, loud enough to be sure that he could hear her.

He continued to grin at her, laughing through his teeth. He was glad he had followed her discreetly using Wario's bike. He knew he'd hear it from his brother later, however he felt it was just punishment. He still was disgusted his older brother would even try to blackmail Daisy with his greedy motives. It was bad enough he had to pay him off to keep quiet, if Daisy had to pay his brother off also she would probably break if off with him sooner.

There was no time to think about that. He wanted to get into her bedroom and show her another good time. More importantly, he wanted to put his "Big Boy" to action. He motioned for her to open the window. She obliged and let him inside.

He embraced her and then lifted her up into her bed.

"Whoa!" she shouted, startled by his suave moves. She giggled as he placed her down.

"Ahh…" he kissed her lips and put his tongue inside to tease her. He felt himself growing aroused when she moaned in response and he felt her naked body against his clothes.

"These sheets are-a so soft…" He moved from her mouth, and gave a kiss onto her left nipple. The kiss developed into him sucking her nipple. Daisy took a sharp breath then moaned again in pleasure. Every touch he gave to her drove her wild.

"Take off these…" she told him, pulling at his gloves.

* * *

Luigi couldn't believe he was doing this. After everything he had done to push her away, he couldn't forget about Princess Daisy. He didn't care that she was dating Waluigi. He was still her fiancée and didn't want to give up on her. He just couldn't help still being in love with her. Besides, the two of them couldn't have possibly gotten any further than a few brief encounters.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard Daisy moaning from her bedroom window. His heart began to race. What was she doing? He couldn't help but picture her…touching herself. The thought made him shudder. He could never picture her expressing a desire to do…that. Daisy was such an innocent, fresh tomboy who would never…

He heard another, deeper groan coming from her bedroom window.

There was nothing else she could be doing than what his dirtiest thoughts told him. He knew it was wrong since the two of them weren't on the best of terms, but he decided to peep in on her. He took one peek into her bedroom, and he nearly had a heart attack when he saw what was really going on. He quickly hid out of view. He didn't want either one of them knowing he was watching.

Waluigi had ripped off all of his clothes and had proceeded to make love to her. He had left his hat on, for a strange reason, but that didn't seem to phase Daisy.

"Waaluuigi…ohhhh!" she groaned, as he had his way with her. Daisy felt that with every experience the two of them had, her body became more relaxed and free. She had such fun with him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" he exclaimed, grunting and moaning himself.

"Ohh, Waluigi...!"

Daisy roughly bit onto his ear, which caused him to yelp in pain, but arousal at the same time. She gently continued to nibble, which drove him wild. He began to thrust inside of her even faster.

"W-wa-waluigi!!" she shouted, forgetting that her bedroom window was wide open.

Every time she called out his name, Luigi felt his tears becoming harder and harder to hold back. He wished that she had never taken pity on him, that they had never dated…never became engaged. If his arch rival cousin was whom she really wanted all along, she should have dated him from the beginning. He had no idea what she saw in him. He once again decided to give up and take defeat. He would be forever traumatized by the view of his cousin's naked body, and his lost love being pleasured by him. What confused him even more was that seeing Daisy completely naked, for the first time, didn't really arouse him. Maybe it was because it was partially ruined by Waluigi.

Or perhaps it was the sense of security he had felt with her was what he really missed. Knowing his brother couldn't pity him was what he had loved about being with her all along. He couldn't deny that he still harbored feelings for Peach, deep inside of his heart. He knew he deserved this.

Daisy suddenly cried out into the night, which stirred the birds from their trees into a full flight.

Luigi teared up. He just couldn't take it with his feelings of lust and heartbreak joining together and blending into one emotion in that moment. He sprinted off into the darkness.

"W-why did you…stop?? That was sooo good!" she protested, barely able to catch her breath.

"I've-a come to the end for Peach sake!" he protested in return, collapsing onto her, "…I'm-a done for now…"

Daisy moaned in disappointment and arousal. She never knew that it was possible to soar to even newer heights of their lovemaking. He retreated from her and put back on his clothes. Daisy went to her dresser to put on a short pink nightdress. She had borrowed it from Peach, and thought it had looked better on her so she decided to keep it for herself.

"Don't-a be surprised if the entire Mushroom Kingdom knows about us now," he smiled, his eyes slanting at her. He looked to her bedroom window, still wide open.

"Why?" she asked, looking in the direction he had turned his head to. She stiffened up, and then let out a cry of mortification. She quickly got up as Waluigi roared into laughter and slammed the window shut.

"OH MY GOD! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Wa-hah hah!" he laughed, as her face nearly turned purple.

She clenched her fists and grabbed a pillow. When she slung the pillow into his face, he fell over backwards onto her bed. She climbed on top of him and sat on his stomach, pinning him down with her wrists.

"It's not funny!" she snapped at him, "Why didn't you close the window behind you?! What were you thinking?!"

"You're-a one to talk Day-ze!" he snapped and taunted at her, letting her have her way with him for now, "As soon as I laid a finger onto you, you-a wanted me to get naked!"

He laughed while smiling in satisfaction, knowing he was right.

"W-who said?!" she blushed, becoming more infuriated by the minute.

"What will it matter?" he asked her, "Soon-a now you'll be crawling back to that loser…"

She grew silent. She loosened her grip slightly on his wrists and looked into his eyes. He was dead serious.

"What…huh?" she asked him, "How could you say that?"

"I know how-a you women work," he said, "This is the most fun I've-a ever had before with-a anyone…but we both-a know that you and-a Luigi are the ones who-"

She wanted to slap him hard right across the face. Waluigi braced himself for the hit, but instead she stopped herself and began to breathe in and out. He let down his guard and saw that Daisy looked not only infuriated, but hurt and insulted.

"What are you saying?!" she began, "How about you?! You're so unpredictable! How do I know that you're not going to break things off with me when you meet a woman who'd be better suited for you?!"

"Nobody's suited for me!" he protested, trying to hide his true feelings from her now that he had realized what he was letting leak out of his dark soul, "I just-a want to have a good time."

"Why did you follow me all the way back, then?" she asked him, "You knew you could have waited until a more convenient time if that was the only case! You put both of our reputations on the line!"

"I don't care about what people think about me!" he said, "The only reputation on the line is yours! Don't think I'm-a stupid!"

"You are stupid!" she snapped at him, shaking him, "Don't you think that if this were a perfect world, I'd just date you openly whenever I wanted?! I have to go through so much trouble-"

"You?!"

Waluigi felt like his ears were blowing out steam. Now it was his turn to get angry.

"You-a think you're the only one?!"

Waluigi had grown tired of being in his compromising position. He flipped Daisy off of him and onto her back. He got on top of her and pinned her firmly down to the bed. He leaned closer to her and looked into her big, beautiful blue eyes. He was no longer ashamed to look into them since he was completely comfortable.

"Waluigi…this...hurts…"

"I'll tell-a you something very important, Daisy," he began, his eyes showing a serious intent, "When I want-a something, I don't-a let go until it is absolutely out of my reach."

He loosened his grip onto her and distanced himself slightly.

He knew how he was feeling now. The feelings he had developed couldn't be denied. How was it that his Piranha plants at home could read his emotions better than he could? Unfortunatly for himself, he was too proud to even fully admit this in his thoughts.

"What…what are you trying to say?! What is it?" she asked, more confused than a moment ago, "Make up your mind! Do you just want to use me, or is there something else you want?!"

"What about you?" he asked, not wanting to answer her at that moment.

"No…answer me! Do you want me… just so that we have these fierce moments of passion and nothing more?!"

"No," he answered her, doing his best not to look away in embarrassment.

"After all of our misadventures, including that date at the carnival, and last night…I want us to go and make Luigi and even Peach jealous! She never would admit this to anyone else, but she doesn't even feel like she belongs with Mario."

"W-what?" he asked, "Don't go-a trying to make this-a show off competition! And why do you care about making that loser jealous?! I bet you want-a him to ask for you back! You're still holding out for him!"

"I've moved on from him just like he's moved on from me!" she laughed, not believing Waluigi making up these whirl winded stories, "I didn't mean it in that way! And I know that you would be more than satisfied making Luigi suffer for nearly the rest of his life, knowing that you were the ultimate reason I left him."

Waluigi got an evil grin when she said that.

"Yes…yes…yes! This is-a very good," he cackled, the joy of his sweet revenge taking over him.

She took that moment to be released from his grip and sat up, crawling up to his face.

"Waluigi…" she put her hands on his face as she looked into his dark brown eyes, "For now we have to be in secrecy…but now that I know that both of us don't like it this way, I can accept it that much more…"

He rolled his eyes and sighed, trying to look away from her. She wouldn't let his face out of her hands.

"Some-a times I feel like it's not even worth it.."

"But it has been so far, hasn't it?" she asked him.

He knew she was right.

"Someday…we'll find a way…to have everyone accept us."

"What if that-a never happens?" he arched his eyebrow at her. The both of them knew that not everyone would accept the two of them. A naughty, devious Wario brother and the Princess of Sarasaland. Most people would laugh at the mere thought. However, if their titles and reputations were put aside, they were both ambitious, competitive, and striving to be the best. They somehow, oddly, suited one another.

"Then…we'll just stay the same…forever."

He looked at her as Daisy began to slightly tear up and blush. He felt his tiny little heart begin to glow. He couldn't believe Daisy was more than willing to put everything on the line, just to give a dastardly man like him a fair chance.

"This isn't-"

She silenced him by kissing his mouth. She rubbed his strong jaw line and allowed his mustache to tickle her face.

"Come over," she whispered to him, stopping their kiss for just a moment.

"Whenever…" she gave him a soft kiss, while rubbing his ears.

"…And however…" she gave another soft kiss and bent his ears up and down.

"…You want."

"You-a too…" he purred at her, wrapping his arms around her. There was no way he was leaving her tonight…at least, not until morning.


	9. Chapter 9: Luigi Confronts Daisy

"Toadette! Toadette! Wake up!" he whispered to his lover in the middle of the night.

"Ugh…huh…?" she asked, stirring awake. When she saw Toad by her bedside, she gave him a glare. She still was mad at him for earlier in the evening.

"Toadette…sweetie…"

"Ugh! Why don't you just go back to her?!"

"Toadette! I know you're mad at me, but I just have something important to ask you…"

"What is it?" she grunted, not really willing to answer anything he had to ask her in that moment.

"Did you put Daisy…and W-w-Waluigi in the same sentence…earlier tonight?"

Her eyes grew widened and covered her mouth. She couldn't believe she had let the secret slip yet again.

"Toad, please don't tell anyone! Daisy will kill me!"

"Peach told me everything already," he replied to her, "She's determined to break the two of them apart."

"Toad…what if people didn't accept us? Would you want anyone to try and break us apart anyway?"

"Well of course not…"

"And…and," she continued, sitting up in her bed, "I think it's the same with those two! I can't stand by and watch Peach try and break them apart!"

"I know, I agree-"

"Toad you can't let her-!"

"Toadette!" he exclaimed, not being able to speak for himself, "Listen!"

She grew silent, looking into his adorable eyes.

"What I was trying to tell you is, I stood up for Daisy and…Waluigi. Only because Daisy can decide who is best for her. Of course, I don't know what the future is going to hold. Especially since Luigi and Daisy are almost guaranteed to be married around the same time Peach decides to elope with Mario…"

"I hate politics," she grumbled, lying back under her covers and turning her back to him, "Royalty is only worried about public image when it comes to marriage and love. Who knows if any of those fools really know what love is?"

"I think Peach knows how it feels to love," Toad smiled, thinking of Peach's happy smile when she talked about Mario.

He began to crawl under the covers with Toadette when she abruptly rolled over onto his side.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"You're sleepin' on the couch tonight, buddy!"

"Oh, come on Toadette please just….I'm sorry okay!" he protested, upset, "But you know how I feel about work!"

"Yeah I'm sure ya do!" she snapped, "Toad, did you mean what you said when you promised me we'd be together forever?"

"Of course, I love you," he smiled at her.

"Then why would you interrupt our kiss just to be on time to work for Princess Peach?!"

"T-Toadette…you're not jealous are you?!" he exclaimed, "Toadette…we've talked about this before…"

"Never mind you just don't understand!" she shouted, tearing up. She jumped out of bed and ran out the door.

"Toadette!" he shouted after her.

She wanted to desperately tell him what she had seen in the throne room, but she just couldn't. She just didn't want to know how he felt about her. She just wanted to lie to herself, believing him when he told her they were just friends.

* * *

"FIRST YA STOLE MY BIKE, AND NOW YA TEL ME YOU GAVE THAT BITCH A HOUSEKEY?!" Wario roared at his younger brother, throwing the nearest objects he could find at Waluigi.

"Don't-a call her a 'bitch', you-a fat fuck!" he shouted back at him, dodging everything that came his way.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKIN'?!"

Waluigi reached for his brother, as he did the same. They began to strangle and choke one another. Both of them fell down to the floor, and Wario ended up on top of his skinny, light-weighted brother.

"Heh heh, now what are ya gonna do?!" he taunted him.

Waluigi pressed a firmer grip into Wario's throat. Wario's eyes widened, knowing both of them were gonna die if their quarreling continued.

Wario began to pull back Waluigi's hands and nodded barely muttering "Hu…win…"

He released his grip and Wario stood up as fast as he could, taking his bulky weight off of his thin brother. Both gasped for air and broke into a sweat.

"She-a… gave… me… a key…to her…place as well," Waluigi explained while catching his breath, "So if she-a ever tried to pull a stunt…or if you tried to pull a stunt at her place, you fat greedy lard…and I-a know you will…she could-a see to it that either party could get their revenge."

"Naw, that's probably what you're thinkin'," Wario said, shaking his head, "She wants to get serious with you bro. This is why you two exchanged keys, I ain't that thick headed."

"No, no, we're still…"

"Now, I hope you know what that means…it means…you've fallen for her."

Waluigi couldn't lie and deny what his brother had said.

"Do you think this shit's really gonna happen and work out?" he began, seeming to be genuinely concerned, "What if Luigi decides to come kick our asses one day?"

Waluigi roared into laughter when he said that. Wario chuckled himself, surprised at his brother's immediate reaction.

"Are-a you kidding?! That loser is-a too cowardly to try anything!"

"Or how about during Mario Party or any Mario Sports event? I bet he's gonna have a bone or two to pick with you!"

"So what?" he said, "As if you aren't on the edge with Mario!"

"Yeah true…" he trailed, "So uh…I'll be watchin' TV if ya need me. Give me my money now, or all I just said really will probably really happen."

"I knew it! You-a piece of…"

Waluigi continued to grumble and curse under his breath as he paid his "blackmail fees" to Wario to keep him quiet about his girlfriend.

Wario grinned as he took the money and went back to the living room. He wanted to order more Mona's Pizza for breakfast. He loved the voice of that cute, young girl on the other end of the phone.

* * *

Months later, after Mario had begged her constantly, Peach decided to hold a brand new "Mario Party". She brought the party to Koopa's Seaside Soiree. Along with the Resort that seemed to always come crashing down from the unpredictable tide, there were other Resorts in the area. Peach had made arrangements for Luigi and Daisy to stay in the same room, which infuriated both of them.

"How-a can you-a do this? I don't even talk to her anymore!" Luigi whined, not being able to fully look at Daisy.

"Peach, I know what you're up to and I don't like it!"

"Now, if you two want to keep things the way they are…you will do as I say," she smiled at both of them.

Neither one of them could protest as Peach nodded and left the hallway.

"Well…looks like we don't have a choice."

He didn't say anything to her as he opened the door to their room and barely left it open for Daisy to follow him inside.

"W-What?!" he exclaimed, not believing what he saw next.

"Oh, ho, ho! Come on, this is a joke right?!" she laughed, making a personal note to pulverize Peach in the next Mario Party match.

The room contained only a single, king-sized bed.

"Eh Daisy…I wont say anything if-a you don't come back at the end of-a the night…" he began, his heart starting to race.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"I never thought I'd be telling you-a this," he continued, setting his suitcases on the floor, turning away from her and staring at the wall, "But…I was walking by your place…couple of months ago…I saw…"

She tried to think of what had happened in the past months. She saw plenty of Waluigi in the evenings at her palace, making sure to close her bedroom window. When Wario had gone out to search for gold, she had gone over to visit his place in his room. Other than that, she had gone to Toad's Midway Madness, and even a memorable trip to Waluigi Island. She began to reminisce those fun times, when she remembered the one night when she had left the window opened. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

"You didn't-?"

"I saw the two of you…together."

The guilt that overcame her was nearly too much for her to handle.

"Luigi, I'm sorry…"

"You-a don't have to be sorry," he sighed, tears streaming down his face. He didn't dare turn around in that moment, he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she had hurt him so much more than he was letting on.

"So, if you want to be with him in his King sized bed…you're better off there than in a bed with me."

"Luigi you didn't need to see-"

"Well, I saw!" he snapped at her, "So, you couldn't have asked me to make love to you?!"

Daisy didn't know what to say. It was true. She had never asked him in the past. However, she hadn't even discovered her desires until Waluigi had shown her them.

"I would have said yes back then," He continued, "All you had to was ask. I would have never forced you!"

"Luigi…it's not only that," she continued, tearing up herself, "I was bored in our relationship!"

"I remember, you don't have to remind me," he said, nearly losing his composure fully, "Now, how about you figure out where he is…and get out of here. I'll-a make up stories to Peach if I have to. I won't be forced to sleep in the same room with you. It's bad enough we have to team up together on two versus two games!"

"Luigi, please forgive me," she continued, wanting to reach out to him. She knew, however, that if she did that he would become even more upset.

"When you end up breaking up with him, that's when I'll forgive you," he replied, shuffling his feet around, "But unfortunately…I plan to have moved on by the time you have done so."

"I only want you to be happy," she said, "…I would have thought that you felt the same for me."

She picked up her luggage and left their room.

When the door had shut behind her, Luigi fell to his knees and wept.

Daisy let her tears show through as well. She was so tired of crying. She wanted to get back onto good terms with Luigi, as friends. She never wanted to hurt him, even though it felt like he had hurt her more with how he continually pushed her away and even wanted her to suffer. She knew only time and healing could help the two of them heal their rift.

She bumped into Yoshi as she continued to walk through the hotel's hallway.

"Daisy? What's wrong?" he asked her, concerned, "Did you get into a fight with Luigi?"

"Don't ask," she said, shaking her head, "I don't want to cry anymore…"

"Don't worry, I understand…Birdo's told me everything."

Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe that Yoshi, who was Mario and Luigi's best friend, was okay with knowing about her and Waluigi.

"I was shocked, even upset, at first," he began, "But as Birdo told me more and more about what happened, I sort of understood. As long as you're happy, do whatever you want! Besides, Luigi will find someone new!"

Daisy sighed. She didn't know why her friends had such big mouths. First it was Toadette, and now Birdo. She wondered if Toad knew about the scenario as well. The only ones left in the dark, were Mario and her Father. She had received a letter from her father months before, requesting that she come and visit him. She declined, not remember what lies she had made up…but they were good enough. She didn't hear back from him again.

"I know what room Wario and Waluigi are staying in, if you'd like me to tell you." Yoshi smiled at her.

"H-how do you know?"

"I remembered overhearing it from Toad," he answered, "Room 2203A."

"Why didn't she have Mario and Luigi stay in the same room if she had the Wario brothers…"

"She has Mario in her room."

"Oh, right, of course I knew that…"

She actually had no idea about this. She couldn't believe that her friend had taken the next step to become intimate with Mario, and didn't tell her. She now knew that her relationship with Waluigi had also temporarily cost her a friendship with Peach. However, she had to push that thought aside.

* * *

A knock on the door startled both Waluigi and Wario at the same time. Wario's towel fell off of him, revealing his physique.

"Eyyaaaa!!" Waluigi protested, "Cover that-a up!! Ughhhh!!"

"S-sorry! Be hittin' the showers now, bro! Wah hah hah!"

"Come-an!"

Daisy knocked on the door again.

"I'm comin' hold-an!" he snapped, marching to the door, "We didn't order ro-"

He saw Daisy at the door and immediately opened it to let her in.

"Hurry, before someone sees us…" he whispered, ushering Daisy to enter the room. He closed the door behind them and embraced her for a kiss.

"What's this…?" he asked, touching her face, "What's-a wrong? Why you been crying…?"

He smiled, a grin growing on his face.

"Aww you-a missed me so much you-a cried for me! How sweet! Wah heh heh!"

"Don't be a jerk!" he snapped at him, pushing him away from her. She retreated to the nearest bed and cried.

"Eh! Stop crying! What's-a wrong with you?"

He knelt on his knees to where she was and forced her to put her head up.

"What-a happened?"

She told him that Luigi had seen the two of them making love. He laughed victoriously, but as she continued to tell him the conversation his grin was erased off of his face.

"What the hell is he-a trying to pull?" he asked, standing up, "He's-a not gonna pull that-a crap with you! Not while I'm around!" He gave a middle finger towards the ceiling.

"He thinks that if he gives you a guilt trip, that you'll go crawlin' back!" Wario shouted from the bathroom.

"Wario!" Waluigi protested, growling in frustration, "Mind your own business!"

"Sorry! Couldn't help hearin' what happened!" he apologized, only half-heartedly, "Just tell Luigi to go find that green faggot Prince what's-his-face… and make love to him in the bedroom instead!"

"How about you shut up and butt-out?!" Waluigi snapped, ready to throw a bomb through the door.

"No! Don't!" Daisy protested, putting her hands onto his.

He slowly, but surely, set the bomb back into his pocket. He sighed, sitting up on the bed. He patted the bed, coaxing her to sit next to him. She got up from the floor and sat next to him. He then lifted her onto his lap, then turned onto his back. He then let her slide next to him, lying on his shoulder.

"I don't-a have much money right now to get a separate room," Waluigi began, "If-a you want to stay with me and Wario though in the night, that's-a fine I guess…"

"No thanks!" Wario protested, throwing open the door, "I don't need to see or hear you two getting it on!"

Daisy felt herself gagging as she saw the horror of Wario's endless flops of belly fat and his hairy member.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"For all of the Mighty Stars sake!" Waluigi cried, feeling sick himself, "Get into the shower already! Or get dressed!"

"Oh," Wario said, covering his penis, "Hee, hee. Sorry."

Waluigi rolled his eyes as Wario went back into the bathroom.

"No, this-a isn't a good idea. Please find-a way to room with someone else…"

"Everyone else is coupled up," she sighed, trying to erase the memory of Wario's grotesque body out of her mind, "And I don't think I want to sleep in the coconut trees with Donkey Kong."

"There is…another solution," Wario re-entered the room, his bathrobe now fully covering his body.

"Phew!" Daisy sighed, pressing her hand against her chest in relief that she didn't have a panic attack.

"Thank you, just…thank you," Waluigi sighed, relieved he didn't have to see his brother naked a third time.

"Daisy my dear…if you just pay me, I'll take off-"

"No thanks!" Waluigi snapped, "Don't start your bribes with her you-!"

"How much?"

Both of the brothers turned and looked over to Daisy.

"How much do you want? I don't want to have to face Luigi again, how much do I have to pay to get you out of here? I don't think I ever want to see even a remote glimpse of your body…ever again."

"Oh you mean like this?" he asked, flashing his goods to her.

Daisy screamed, while covering her eyes, which made Waluigi cover her mouth.

"I'll kill you, you sick sack of-!"

Wario roared into laughter at his sick sense of humor.

Daisy reached into her wallet she kept hidden in her bra and threw as much money as she could towards him. It was her entire spending budget for her journey, but in that moment she didn't care.

Wario greedily dived in for the cash, giving himself carpet burn. After had gathered every last bit he smiled at both of them.

"Well, I'm outta here!"

He grabbed his luggage, and marched straight out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Wah hah hah!" he laughed, thrilled over his payday.

Daisy put her head in her hand.

"I had to give him all of my money…"

"No you didn't! You just threw whatever you had at him, idiot!" Waluigi protested to her, "You know you're never going to see that money again, right?"

"Anything…to keep him away for now…" she shivered, traumatized enough for one day.

"I'm gonna kill him…" he hissed.

"Well, now he's gone, so our problem's been solved," she smiled, trying to lighten up the mood.


	10. Chapter 10: Waluigi's Jealousy

Luigi and Daisy had to force themselves to get along with one another during the Mario Parties, especially since Mario was around almost every game. Peach went out of her way to make sure that Waluigi and Wario were as far from Daisy as possible, which infuriated both of them. Wario was upset for his brother, and Waluigi couldn't stand seeing Daisy with Luigi. He could see that she would most likely always be a friend to him, either to save face or because she truly cared. That didn't bother him as much as the fact that it was very well possible that she could 'change her mind' and that she would try things again with Luigi and leave him behind.

He would watch the two of them closely on the sidelines during mini-games. The two of them would always have good teamwork ethic, despite their quarrels. Waluigi did his best not to let his jealousy get the best of him, but it still did.

Waluigi and his brother would team up for a Party and he would make the dumbest mistakes because he couldn't stop thinking about how lucky Luigi was. He even caught Peach smirking at him, knowing that her plan was infuriating him and not seeming to bother Daisy in the slightest.

The only thing that kept him going was the fact that Daisy would be all his in the evening, even if he had to kidnap her.

Luigi and Daisy didn't know what to say to one another at the beginning of the parties. Daisy broke the silence while Mario and Donkey Kong were dueling in one game.

"You know, I think you owe me an apology," she began, nervously.

"Me? How about-a you?"

"I've apologized as much as I can, and all you've done is run away," she replied, as quietly as possible, "I didn't need that guilt trip yesterday. If we're gonna have to be civil to one another, we should at least try to be nice."

"What I said yesterday, I didn't mean," He said, "I'm sorry I made it sound like I don't want you to be-a happy, because I do. Both of us should be happy."

"And I am happy, thank you," she smiled, as the duel between Luigi's brother and Donkey Kong ended. Luigi frowned. It wasn't the answer he had wanted to hear, but he had to accept it.

Whenever Daisy tried to go join a party with Yoshi or even Wario, Peach would go out of her way to make sure that she said close to Luigi. She was annoyed she wasn't able to see her man the entire day because of Peach. However, she knew that in the evening she would be able to escape and run back into the arms of her true lover.

"So what are we-a going to do about Princess Peach?" Luigi asked her later on in the game, "She's gonna probably figure out that we're in separate rooms. And-a when she does-"

"If we pretend things are fine between us at the end of the day…and go up to the room and such, she'll probably get off of our back."

"Why should I-a help you run back to my rival?" he arched a brow at her.

"Because if you don't, I'll confess everything to Mario today and you'll never see me again," Daisy bluffed.

"A-alright. I'll-a go along with whatever you say," he whimpered.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. Thankfully Luigi was so gullible. The truth was, telling anyone the truth besides her close circle of friends was terrifying to her.

At the end of the day, Luigi and Daisy skillfully went up to their room together, putting their arms behind one another's back to trick Peach. Luigi blushed as he felt her soft touch on his torso. Daisy felt like she was with a little brother, taking him back up to his room. She preferred the towering figure of Waluigi to Luigi's short height. She had no idea how Peach tolerated Mario's height, but assumed it was her fetish since she also had a crush on an even more petite Toad.

Peach smiled at the two of them, satisfied that her plan seemed to be working. Toad rolled his eyes, knowing the truth. Before Waluigi could rush over to Luigi and pulverize him, Wario stopped him with all of his obese, muscular strength.

"Brother! You've gotta calm down!"

Waluigi screamed in frustration as he tried to push past his brother. However, he stubbornly held him back, which frustrated Waluigi even further. When he realized he wasn't getting anywhere, he pushed Wario nearly causing him to fall flat on his back and stormed off to the hotel.

Daisy inwardly cringed, wishing she could flash an apologizing glance to him at that moment. She knew she was in a world of explaining to do once she had gotten back to his room.

Mario rolled his eyes over how immature Waluigi was acting. He had a feeling he was attracted to her, ever since the two of them came back together off of Waluigi Island in the beginning of the year. He couldn't piece together how the two of them happened to get stuck there, but was relieved it didn't affect Luigi and Daisy's relationship. Or so he thought.

* * *

When they had arrived on their floor, Daisy searched the hallways, making sure Peach or any of her mushroom spies had followed them. When she knew the coast was clear, she waved goodbye to Luigi and began to walk off towards the elevator.

"Daisy," Luigi began, as she turned back to him, "If he gives you a hard time because of what we just did, I'll be waiting…"

He blushed madly, hoping she would accept his invitation. Instead, she quickly turned away from him and walked towards the elevators.

As the doors closed behind her, she felt a churning in her stomach. She knew it hadn't been right to pretend like that, and also knew Waluigi would be furious with her. She was prepared for an argument. When the elevator doors opened, she walked towards Waluigi's hotel room.

The minute she arrived at his doorstep, he threw open the door and dragged her inside, slamming the door. The room was completely dark, and he threw her against the door, holding down her wrists. This seemed all too familiar to her.

"What was that all about earlier?!" he hissed at her in the dark.

"Nothing happened, Waluigi."

"Like I-a believe that!"

She sighed, "Waluigi, let go of me right now.:

"No! Tell me what was the-a big idea?!"

"Luigi and I wanted to distract Peach so she wouldn't have anyone follow me back to your room," she began, "I would have told you, but obviously since we were separated practically the whole entire day…"

He let go of her quickly. He realized his stupidity, but was too proud to admit he was wrong. Instead, he gently went underneath her skirt and began rubbing her hips and butt to distract her from being angry. His plan seemed to work for now.

Daisy smiled, loving how his soft hands caressed her. However, she was still annoyed at him.

"I'd like an apology-"

"Shut up, no more talking," Waluigi said, silencing her with a deep, passionate kiss.

Daisy felt herself becoming lost in the moment once again. She breathed in his cologne, loving the scent. She couldn't picture being with any other man this close, not even Luigi. She flashbacked to that moment when Luigi had given her an invitation to come back to his room and couldn't believe it. He truly was in love with her. She began to wonder why he had rejected her invitation to try things again between the two of them. However, she knew the chemistry between her and Luigi was strictly brother and sisterly. Today proved it more than anything. She was never going to have a normal existence, ever again. She began to slowly lose interest in the kiss.

Waluigi abruptly stopped kissing her and pulled his face back, which surprised Daisy. She tried to read his facial expression in the dark, but couldn't really make out his face.

"Your mind's not elsewhere is it?" he asked her, stopping his playful touching.

"N-no, not at all," she quickly responded, looking away from him.

He didn't believe her, and walked away from her.

"I'm-a suddenly not in the mood anymore. I'm going to take a shower."

With that, he abruptly opened the bathroom door and closed it behind him.

Waluigi could see that Daisy and Luigi had reconnected. He had spotted them having quite a few conversations here and there and they seemed to have fun together. Seeing the two of them get along so well in terms of teamwork and friendship terrified him. He knew how much he cared for his beautiful Princess, but they had only been an item for a handful of months and he wasn't sure if she viewed him as anything more than Wario's sinister younger brother. He couldn't fully admit this to anyone, including himself, but he knew his feelings for her were strong. There was a word for how he felt, but he would never say it.

He let the lukewarm water wash over him, letting go of all of his foolish thoughts and desires. He sometimes wished he had never trapped her on Waluigi Island. Wished that he had never taken an interest in her. He could have left everything the way it was months and months ago.

Daisy opened the bathroom door and closed it softly behind her. She saw Waluigi's shadowed figure from behind the shower curtain. She wanted to erase all of the doubts and fears she had about being in this relationship with Waluigi, and wanted to end them tonight. She felt that it was no use telling him Luigi's invitation since it would only make him angry, so she knew that she had to forget that it ever happened. She quietly went to join him in the shower by moving the shower curtain. He turned to look at her and saw that she was completely naked.


	11. Chapter 11: Heartache and Tears

As Daisy rested on Waluigi's bare chest, he smiled in satisfaction. He had finally received something from her that she swore she'd never do for him.

He had begged her for "special services" for what seemed like ages and she had refused until that night. It lasted only a brief moment in time, and he felt like it wasn't everything it had been cracked out to be. However, if he was ever lucky for a second time he could change his mind.

After he had received his "special service", there was much kissing and fondling between the two lovers. Before they both knew it, the hot water ran out and they both had to bolt out of the cold shower. He had tried to rush out first, but she crept around him giggling, "Ladies first!"

His reminiscing halted and the satisfied smile was erased from his face when he remembered why he had stormed off to the bathroom earlier.

"Daisy, who were you-a thinking about earlier?"

Her eyes snapped open at his question. She had thought he would have forgotten about what had happened earlier, but she was proven wrong. She sighed, not even daring to look toward him.

"I was just thinking…in general."

"Like what?" he asked again, not liking her answer, "Would you have rather run back to that loser's bedroom?"

He felt her heart begin to race, and he knew he had his answer. He snapped himself up and pushed her away from him.

"Ow, what was that for?!" she asked him.

"You-a were thinking about that loser! Your ex! You reconnected with him, I saw that today!"

"Reconnect what? He's nothing but a brother to me!" she explained, "He just…said something."

"What did he say? More guilt trips?"

"He told me that if we got into a nasty argument and you kicked me out of the room…"

Waluigi's eyes slanted in anger, knowing what she was about to say next.

"I could kill him…"

"Don't do anything drastic!"

"Oh you don't-a want me to hurt your precious little Luigi?!" he snapped at her, "He's trying to take you away from me, but you-a are going to let him aren't you?!"

"It just reawakened emotions in me…"

"Re-awakened?!" he exclaimed, going even more ballistic, "What?!"

Daisy covered her mouth when she had realized what she had just said. There was no use in trying to take it back now.

"You know what, I think you have-a lot of thinking to-a do!" he continued, getting dressed. He suddenly no longer felt comfortable half naked around her. When he had gotten his shirt back on he began to throw on his overalls.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" he snapped at her, annoyed at her lack of reaction, "Get the hell out of this room, now! Go for a long walk. Go to that loser's room. I don't-a care where you go. All I know is I don't-a want to see you anymore!"

"Waluigi, don't do this!" she tried to calm him down, reaching out for him.

He began to throw pillows at her, not wanting to throw bombs and hurt her.

"Get-a out! Go-a have your romantic sleepover at Luigi's for all I care!" he shouted, "All of what you-a said to me was a lie!"

"We can talk this out …" She tried to reach out for him again. When she tried to touch him, he stiffened up and crossed his arms.

"Okay. You refuse to get out so…fine I'll-a get out!"

He went over to his luggage bag, not knowing why he had to be the one to leave the room. He disregarded that thought for now and began to stuff all of his belongings inside of it.

"I think-a I'm-a going to do some thinking myself anyway!"

He had nothing to think about in that moment. His heart was devastated. But that was nothing new for him. Every other woman he had ever been with had always ended up breaking his heart. He made the mistake of believing that this would have been the time that would have been different.

She tried to hold him back from packing, but he just shoved her away from him.

"Get away!"

"Waluigi you're over-reacting!"

"Am I?" he asked her, "No, I don't think I am. He's getting to you. I'm probably going to lose you, and all you can think about is his invitation back to his room."

"I'm just so confused…"

"So am I," he interrupted, "How-a could you have so little faith after all of this time? Am I really nothing to you but Wario's brother?!"

"No! You're so much more than that…" she began, tears streaming down her face. She shook her head, knowing how much she loved him.

"Then you shouldn't even let a small word from that green homosexual Luigi get to you as much as it has! We couldn't even-a make love properly tonight!"

"I'm sorry Waluigi…"

"You-a will be," He stared at her, not even feeling the slightest bit of sympathy for her at that moment.

With that, he had finished packing and got up to go to the door. He slammed the hotel room door behind him in Daisy's face. He began to feel guilty when he heard Daisy break down into full-blown sobbing. However, she had shattered his heart first so now they were even. He snorted as he stormed out of the hotel. As he exited the resort, he felt a slight dampness on his cheeks. He set his bags down and wiped off mysterious moisture away from his face.

"What's this?" he asked himself, "There must be a nasty leak on the roof of that resort dripping right onto my face…such a fucking rip-off place…"

* * *

"Ouch…that sounds really bad," Toadette began, biting her lower lip, "Really nasty breakup…"

"I feel like such a fool…"

"Well maybe the simple solution maybe…is to make sure you truly are out of love with Luigi. Skip the Mario Parties today and ask him to just spend some time with you."

"Wouldn't that make Waluigi more angry?"

"Well, at this point…no offense…I doubt Waluigi could care less."

Daisy felt that Toadette was right, and the thought stabbed her in the heart.

"Look! There he is now! Go!" she whispered to Daisy, pointing over to Luigi.

Luigi looked like he hadn't caught a wink of sleep all night. Had he stayed up all night waiting for her? She ignored the thought, getting up from her seat and approaching Luigi.

"Good morning Luigi," she began smiling.

"Good morning…where's 'your other half'?" he asked with dry sarcasm.

"He's…gone back home without us."

"Huh?" his eyes widened, "So did you two have a bad fight? Why didn't you come back-"

"Luigi," she began, putting her hand on her shoulder, "This isn't a 'can-we-get-back-together' type of thing…but can you and I just spend the whole day together? For old times? Let's skip the Mario Parties for today."

"Y-Yes! Okay…for-a old time's sake why not my friend?" he smiled at her.

Peach grinned from afar. She knew her plan had truly worked; now the two of them were wandering off alone. By the next day, she was sure they'd be back together full force.

Her thoughts were distracted when Toad walked by with his girlfriend Toadette. She wondered what it would be like to switch places with Toadette for a whole day and be with Toad as more than a friend. She loved Mario, however she knew deep in her heart she held a very special place for her best friend Toad.

Mario arched his eyebrow over Peach's intent look towards Toad and Toadette. He wondered if she wanted to get away from the formality of the Mario Parties. He sighed, wishing she would tell him more often about what she really wanted. He sometimes wondered if she was really the one, or if the two of them were just using one another. He wouldn't dare admit this to anyone.

* * *

"…The reason why Waluigi and I broke up…was because of how you reawakened something within me when you had invited me back to your room."

Luigi's heartbeat picked up the pace as he looked into her eyes, begging her to continue.

"I wasn't sure what you awakened though…was it love, resentment over your rejection, or just a desire for a normal life again? But I remembered something this morning, which happened in the beginning of my scandalous relationship. That day on Waluigi Island."

His heart sank. He frowned and the color of his eyes seemed to fade.

"I know you never wanted to hear about that day ever again," she began, "But maybe it needs to be said to extinguish any lingering feelings between either one of us. I remember that day, I had to cut my hair to escape him. It wasn't to escape a plant."

"You keep your hair short for him." He said.

"No, not for him. I personally like it short."

"Right…" he trailed, not really believing her.

"To be honest Luigi…when he had trapped me, instead of fighting him off…I let go and allowed him to kiss me."

"…You-a fell out of love with me a long time ago," Luigi sighed, letting a tear roll down his cheek, "So why are we even here together? There's nothing left here for us."

"I feel so guilty."

"Don't pity me anymore, just be my friend," he said, smiling at her, "I'm sure I will find love again. Tell that pointy-nosed freak that I'm letting him have you and I've given up for good this time. Thank you for telling me the truth."

"I hope you can forgive me…in time."

"I'm sure I will…now…"

"Oh, you probably need some time alone?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

With that, she stood up patting Luigi's head and walked back towards the hotel.

* * *

Daisy decided to check out of her room that night and take the resort's shuttle to the Cheep Cheep Air Blimp station and head back to the Mushroom Kingdom. She told no one she was leaving, except for Luigi who caught her walking out with her luggage as he stood outside daydreaming. Their conversation was brief, but to the point.

"So, you're going back to him?"

"I don't know yet…" she trailed, "I'm going to give it a good space of time, possibly a month, and let him contact me. If he doesn't bother…I'll reach out to him."

"Don't wait too long," Luigi advised, "Just listen to your heart, it's what got you into his arms in the first place." He began to tear up.

"Listen Luigi, there is a better woman for you out there than me. Someone who will help you blossom into more of a man than I ever could have."

There was an awkward silence after she had said that. He didn't look her in the eyes. He knew…

After what seemed like too long of a pause between the two of them, Daisy didn't want to imagine what he was thinking of. She silenced any inner thoughts and waved goodbye.

"Bye, Luigi. See ya around."

As she boarded her Cheep Cheep Blimp direct flight, she wondered if Waluigi truly never wanted to see her again. All at once, one sentence made Waluigi's worst fears become reawakened and he had shut her out of his life. She did her best not to let her tears of regret show through as she stared outside of her window. She instead tried to rest her head on a pillow until she had arrived at her destination.

"Good morning! Six A.M., and we have arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Daisy stirred awake, realizing she had fallen asleep next to the window. She felt a sharp pain from sleeping in such an awkward position overcome her neck and she groaned in annoyance. She ran her hands over her head to cover up her messy hair the best she could and then got out of her seat to exit the blimp.

Everything seemed to be a dull blur as she left the Air Blimp station. She called a taxicab to take her home, and she swore it was the same taxi driver who had helped driven her and Waluigi away from the carnival. When she got a closer look at him, she realized it was a completely different person.

"…Is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, fine!"

"You're crying…"

"Crying?" she giggled, wiping away her tears, "Oh, no! My allergies are getting the best of me!"

She quickly took out the money she had withdrawn from the ATM, and accidentally handed him all of it. She rushed out of the cab without a word and rushed back inside of her castle. The driver counted how much money she had given him, and nearly had a heart attack.

"What a generous Princess!" he grinned, "The poor thing forgot her luggage and everything in the trunk…and yet she remembered to tip. So selfless…"

* * *

Daisy felt so selfish for not confronting Luigi sooner and sorting out her feelings. She couldn't help but lie in her bed until nightfall, letting her tears pour down. She decided to go outside at nearly midnight to see if Waluigi was wandering around her house to perhaps "get back at her". She knew it was wishful thinking, but she listened to her heart as Luigi advised her. As she wandered around the nearby bushes, she found her luggage outside of her door.

Her numbness faded away slightly when she realized she had forgotten all about her luggage in the taxicab. The taxi driver was kind enough to unload it for her and leave it in a place where it couldn't be easily found.

She heard a noise nearby and quickly turned around, hoping to see Waluigi's strangely appealing face. She frowned, when she realized it was just a squirrel. She took her luggage to take back inside of the palace. She simply left everything in her luggage when she suddenly decided to take a shower. She hadn't bathed since the previous night and the memories of what would perhaps be her last intimate moment with Waluigi. She soon discovered that even the most scalding hot shower couldn't erase her memories. All the water could do was mask her tears.

After her shower, Daisy's pale skin was stinging and red. She rubbed green shroom lotion to ease the pain. She couldn't sleep for hours even after the soothing lotion numbed out the stinging pain.

* * *

Waluigi didn't sleep for nearly an entire day after he had returned from the resort. He couldn't stop thinking about Daisy. He knew she was in the wrong, but he felt like he could forgive her in time and they could start over. However, he also knew that she had already gotten back together with Luigi. He was sure that shortly after the resort shuttle took him to the Cheep Cheep Blimp Station; she had run out of their room into Luigi's arms. He could see it in her eyes, she had been caught in her lie. He wondered if she had been two-timing the both of them and never told him the truth. Or, she only went with him to make sure that Luigi was the one. She wanted to see what it felt like to be with another man, even going as far as giving her virginity to him.

He wondered if she regretting giving that special moment in her life to a sinister Wario brother like him. He was almost certain she was regretful. The thought gave him satisfaction. Luigi could never top his lovemaking to Daisy. He grinned, chuckling to himself. Before he knew it, he had finally fallen asleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Is It Love?

Daisy's peaceful evening of sitting on the dock was interrupted when she noticed explosions and fires in the direction of where the Mushroom Kingdom was. She watched in horror as Princess Peach's castle rose into the sky from what appeared to be Bowser's attack. She couldn't believe that the sinister dinosaur had been able to strike yet again. This time, it was in an even more unbelievable way. Her heart began to sink, knowing she was too far away to help. She was at a Mario Tennis Tournament. She had used the tournament as an excuse to miss out on Peach's massive party being held that night so she didn't have to flatter royalty and other guests. More importantly, she didn't want to have to play "pretend romance" with Luigi. Peach had no idea that she wasn't with him, and wanted to keep it that way until she found a new love. She was willing to wait until Luigi found a new love and she found hers before breaking the news to Peach.

She still wanted her love to be Waluigi. She always thought of him first thing in the morning and right before she fell asleep in the evening. It happened every day and night, without fail. She couldn't stand it. She had tried to date other men, and even other species, but she just couldn't find that special spark that could blossom into love.

She never was satisfied with how their last night together turned out. Many sleepless nights were spent wondering if they would still be together if she had never told him about her "lingering feelings" for Luigi and "awakening" something within her that no longer existed. She was scared of Wario's wrath if she tried to go to their home and contact him. She was also terrified of Waluigi's rejection and another door being slammed in her face.

Suddenly she felt an unexpected hand pat her shoulder. She nearly jumped and looked behind her to see who it was. It was Waluigi. The two of them hadn't spoken for at least half of a year, or perhaps longer.

"W-why are you here?"

"I…don't know."

It didn't help that during Mario Parties and the like, Wario and his brother would avoid her, Peach, and the Mario brothers like they were an incurable disease. However, in this particular tennis tournament, the sinister brothers didn't wander far from Daisy, Birdo, and even Toadette. Waluigi's eyes met with Daisy's a few times, but she always looked away in shame.

"Peach will be-a fine…Mario always rescue her." He blurted, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah…" she trailed, "Wait. How long have you been here?"

"I ah…arrived when I saw Peach's castle being drifted into the sky…"

The two of them stood next to one another in silence. Daisy looked up to see if Peach's castle was still in the air, and to her shock it was already gone

"It's been…almost a year."

"Yeah…" he replied.

"I know it's foolish to be saying this now but…I'm sorry."

He remained silent as Daisy looked down at her feet.

"I didn't try and contact you again because I was afraid…"

"I over-reacted back then," he said. He cleared his throat, not wanting to repeat what he had said again. After a brief pause, he took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Toadette…told me that you were here."

"W-what did she tell you?" she asked him, turning her head towards him. She had only been partially joking when she had told Toadette to go and see if she could bring the two of them back together. She couldn't believe that she took her request seriously. She feared if he was here now to splash it all in her face and tell her to move on.

"She told me that-a you and that loser never got back together. The two of you pretended to be seeing each other so that Peach would never know what really happened…All this time you've-a been by yourself, dating a couple of other losers here and there to see if you could move on from both of us…"

Daisy bit her lower lip, not knowing whether to look at him in the eyes or not. Daisy did her best not to let her emotions get the best of her. Now was not the time to cry. She had done enough of crying months ago.

"I should've swallowed my-a pride and apologized to you a long time ago," he muttered, ashamed to be letting down his guard so much.

"What?" she asked, not hearing him.

"I-a said," he repeated, blushing slightly, "I should have apologized to you long ago."

"Yeah, well…" she began, her lips arching in a slight smirk, "I never expected that to come from you. You did over-react back then. But I should have sorted out my feelings towards Luigi instead of hiding them from you…."

"Well-a...I kind of didn't give you a choice when we first started…and when we're together again, I still wont."

Her eyes widened, not believing what he had just said.

"No Waluigi…we can't do this anymore..." she shook her head, suddenly being filled with doubts. She began to walk away from him when he grabbed her wrist, gently but firmly.

"Why-a not?"

She looked up at him; he still towered over her and even looked like he had lost even more weight. The cold-hearted, terrifying look he had given her during their breakup was long gone, and was replaced with the eyes she had remembered.

She paused a minute and arched her eyebrow at him, "You're not just going to try and seduce me again and then after the tournaments…"

"Wario overheard the conversation I had with Toadette and demanded we-a get back together. In fact, he didn't even have to tell me. As soon as she told me that you weren't with that loser, I wondered what I've-a been doing like a stubborn moron…"

"I still love you Waluigi…"

Now it was his turn for his eyes to widen.

Daisy realized what she had just said, and turned away from him. It was true that they never had said those words to one another before, however it had come so naturally to her in that moment that she wondered why it had taken so long.

"You've-a never told me that before," Waluigi responded, still in a slight shock.

"Well, there's no harm in saying it now. I love you. And I'm sure I always will. Even if you don't feel the same towards me."

He approached her even closer and got on his knees. He threw off his hat and took off his gloves and wrapped his arms around her. Daisy teared up slightly feeling his soft hands against her back, and she pulled him close to her chest, not wanting to let go.

"Ah wait. No…no this won't work…" he abruptly stopped what he was doing and took his arms away from her. She stepped back, letting him stand back up.

"W-w-what? Now what are you talking about?" Daisy laughed, annoyed. She was more confused than ever.

"First…I need you to tell me something else…"

"Like what?!"

"First you must admit that I am number one," he began, grinning in satisfaction, "And that loser Luigi is nothing but a number zero, even if you two are still unfortunately friends...and that I have, and always will be better than him, and that I am the best looking!"

"I just did, you jerk!" she growled through her teeth, reaching up for his ears and grabbing hold of them. He grinned wildly and snickered, loving her reaction to his teasing. Waluigi did his best not to grow excited as she held onto his ears. It had been ages since anyone touched him there, and she still knew how to have him under her physical control.

"I love you!" she repeated yet again, pulling him back and forth by the ears for "punishment", "Why can't you say that you love me back?! Too proud?!"

"I never said that, did I?" he snapped back, taking her hands off of his ears.

"But why-"

"I have-a to hear this before you can hear my honest reply," he said, smirking, "I will be happy for-a the rest of my life if-a you just-a tell me those lovely words. Weh heh heh…"

"Oh lord," she rolled her eyes, not believing she was obliging to do this for him, "Waluigi you are always the number one, especially compared to loser Luigi…who is number zero. And…you're the best looking." She inwardly rolled her eyes at that part. Despite her attraction to him, she knew that Luigi was easier on the eyes.

"Ah! Wah hah hah! That's-a even better than I could have-a worded it!" he laughed, putting his hands over her face, "Perfect-o! This is the best day of my life!"

"But, couldn't have anyone told you that?" she asked him, annoyed that he still didn't say what she wanted to hear, "Now tell me you love me, or tell me you don't!"

"I love you too, okay?!" he smiled, looking at her, "I love-a you too Daisy! Now shad up and kiss me!"

Waluigi and Daisy had now resumed their scandalous love affair. Both knew that the hardest trials of their relationship were yet to come.

* * *

Daisy discovered that Waluigi had moved out of his brother's abode in Diamond City a few months ago, and had moved into the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Why did you decide on the Mushroom Kingdom?" she asked him, while opening the curtains in his home, "Did you want easier access to late night peep shows in my bedroom window?" She winked, teasing him.

His face turned slightly red and he cleared his throat. Daisy's jaw dropped and she rushed over to Waluigi to wrestle him on the couch.

"You pervert! I can't believe you!"

"Wah hah hah!" he exclaimed, as Daisy tickled then wrestled with him "I-a never said that, you're-a jumping to conclusions!"

"Then tell me why you decided, then?"

"Oh…I was just planning the day…uh…to run into you or something…I don't know, it was before Toadette talked to me."

"Imagine if I had never made that off-handed comment to Toadette…"

"Ah I probably would have heard about you and Luigi not being together sooner or later," he grinned at her, having her held down with his strong arms, "I think you're-a stuck with me for-along time! Wah heh heh…"

The most carefree days in their relationship happened after they had gotten back together. Since the entire Mushroom was wrapped up in rescuing Peach and assisting Mario, no one seemed to pay attention to Waluigi and Daisy hanging out all over town. The only place they wouldn't go to is near where the royal palace once stood and downtown. They also would rotate between being together in Daisy's home and being together in Waluigi's home.

However, before they both knew it, Mario had rescued Princess Peach. The palace returned to its rightful place. The citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom began to whisper rumors of Princess Daisy dating a purple-overalls, tall man and was cheating on Luigi. Luigi stood up for his friend, denying the rumors and stating that the two of them were as strong as ever.

When Princess Peach called the two of them to her castle for a celebration party, he headed right over to Daisy's house. To his surprise, Waluigi answered the door. Luigi jumped back a few feet and braced himself for a beat down.

"Whadaya want?!"

Daisy crept up from behind Waluigi and poked in front of him when she realized who it was.

"Princess Peach has-a been rescued and she wants to see us!" he replied, looking over to Daisy. He arched his eyebrows slightly at Waluigi, wondering how no one had noticed he was over at her place. When he started to glare at him, he immediately looked away.

Daisy's stomach began to churn. She almost wished that Peach hadn't been rescued…but she knew that Mario always found a way to save her. She didn't know what the secret was except that perhaps it was his dedication to her. Was his one-sided relationship to Peach true, or was he living in a lie like she did nearly a year ago?

She didn't have time to think about that anymore. She motioned Luigi to wait and closed her door.

"Looks like our carefree days are over for now…" she sighed to Waluigi.

"Yeah…" he trailed, "If-a your father wasn't a risk factor…I would tell you to have the two of us go talk to her instead of you and that loser. I can't stand even looking at him…"

"I understand…I'm sorry for this."

"It's-a not your fault…I'll ah…see ya later tonight. Still want that leftover lasagna Wario cooked for us the other night for dinner?" he grinned at her, already knowing her answer.

"Don't make me gag…blech!" she cringed, shaking her head in disgust.


	13. Chapter 13: Enough is Enough

When Daisy returned home to avoid going to her social obligations, she noticed Waluigi was long gone.

"Of course," she rolled her eyes, completely forgetting that now they would have to put their relationship back into secrecy.

She was so tempted today to just tell Peach the truth. They had finally reconnected as friends, and Peach seemed to have changed since being kidnapped by Bowser. She even confided to Daisy that when she read his journal entry that he had been in love with her this entire time, it touched her heart. However, she also felt sympathy towards the Koopa King because she would never be able to return his feelings. When Daisy asked if Peach still had a crush on Toad, she didn't say a word in return and immediately changed the subject to her celebratory party being held that night.

"I probably shouldn't even go…"

"Go where?" she heard a familiar voice ask.

Daisy turned around and saw that Waluigi had been hiding out in bedroom, waiting for her to come home.

"Hey," she smiled at him.

"You-a seem deep in thought," said to her, approaching her. He wrapped her in his arms from behind and began to nibble her neck.

"Ohh…" she softly moaned, "Oh Waluigi…can we save this for later?"

"What?" he asked, suddenly in a snappy mood, "Why not-a now?!"

"Peach is having her celebratory party tonight…"

"Oh?" he asked, "That was quick."

"Her royal subjects have been busy preparing all day and night," she explained, "First will be the party they throw tonight. Then, tomorrow the next morning there will be a large parade."

"Oh caman! Is it really that big of a deal?" he rolled his eyes, "We all knew that-a Mario would-a rescue her!"

"You just don't want me to go," she purred at him, "But I have to. Luigi's probably already there waiting for me…"

He stiffened up at the mentioning of Luigi's name. He let go of her and walked away. He didn't know why he was flying off of the handle, perhaps he still felt a sting of jealously from their past disagreements. Perhaps…

Waluigi was cut off in his thinking when Daisy hugged him from behind.

"You know…today I really wanted to tell Peach the truth. She seems…changed."

"Right…" he began, crossing his arms, "She tried and nearly succeeded in breaking us up at the Mario Parties…and you think just because-a she got captured by Bowser she's-a changed?"

Daisy frowned, not letting go of him. She knew he was right, although her heart wanted to believe differently.

"How about you come with me?" she asked him.

"To the party? I don't think a Wario brother would be invited…"

"Wario's gonna be there," she reassured him, "He was invited by Mario and Luigi out of politeness."

Waluigi turned to face her. Smirking.

"Well-a if Wario is able to visit Peach's castle, I am more than likely to be invited as well!"

"We'll show up together 'by accident' and I'll go play pretend with Luigi…"

"Right, right," he rolled his eyes, not agreeing with that plan, "Go on…"

"When the party settles down for a bit and Peach goes off to spend time with Mario or whatever," she continued, "I'll leave Luigi and maybe we can share a dance or two?"

"Hey-a, I think this just might-a work! What are we waiting for?" he grinned; wanting Luigi to feel agonized over how happy the two of them would look dancing. This was his opportunity for revenge.

* * *

Daisy and Waluigi held each other's hands as they approached Peach's Castle. Not too many people noticed, but those who did quietly gossiped amongst one another. When they reached the gate to the palace grounds, they let go of one another's hands.

Without warning, Waluigi leaned into Daisy and gave her a kiss on her lips. He covered the sides of her face so she wouldn't look around until after their kiss. When he could no longer fight past Daisy's tightly sealed mouth, he withdrew. Daisy was frantically looked around to see where she heard a certain clicking sound. When she looked around the town for quite a while, she noticed a few people had stopped and stared. They kept on walking when she had given eye contact.

She wasn't sure whether to be furious at Waluigi, happy that he was brave enough to show how he felt, or relief that no royalty, Mario, or Peach had seen them. She also didn't know whether or not to panic from that clicking noise. Since no one with a camera seemed to be around, she acted like nothing happened and began to walk further ahead of him to distance themselves for appearances.

She lifted her skirt and ran inside to the ballroom. Surprisingly, there weren't too many royals. Instead, she found mostly citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom as well as a few local heroes such as Prince Peasley. Most of her friends and acquaintances were waiting for her.

"Daisy!" Toadette waved to her friend, "You're finally here! Peach is about to make her congratulatory announcement!"

Daisy quickly shuffled over to Toadette, Birdo, Luigi, and even Wario.

"Hey, ya made it!" Wario smiled, "Did bro show up too?"

"Yeah he's here," she quietly replied, "But we're keeping distance until much later tonight…"

"Gotcha," Wario winked at her.

"Does Peach know?" Toadette asked her.

"No…" Daisy trailed, disappointed in her answer.

"Maybe tonight would be the perfect night to break the news," she nodded in agreement with Birdo, "Me, Birdo, and even Wario have your back 100."

Luigi cleared his throat.

"I'll-a have your back too, Daisy," he smirked at her. His smirk grew into a smile when Daisy smiled in response.

"Thank you, Luigi."

"Also, I'm going to try and convince her to…"

Luigi was interrupted when Peach started her congratulatory speech to Mario for once again successfully rescuing her. She found it odd that she couldn't find Mario in the audience, but she reassured everyone he would arrive to the party at any moment. She continued her speech, reassuring everyone to have a wonderful time that night.

Daisy couldn't help but steal glances over to Waluigi, who really wasn't that far from their group. He was talking to complete strangers, trying to act remotely interested in what they had to say. When he saw Daisy looking his way he gave a quick smile in return.

Daisy, despite being on a date with Waluigi to a royal party in secret, felt like this was a night that she would always remember.

* * *

The King of Sarasaland had been staying at a five-star hotel in the Mushroom Kingdom for nearly a week. Whenever he had tried to visit his daugher's vacationing home, no one ever answered the door. He had grown more and more worried over the past year, and was tired of it. Tonight would be the perfect opportunity to approach her and find out what was going on.

"Your-a majesty welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom," Mario bowed to the King of Sarasaland.

The King had just gotten out of his limousine, and his royal soldiers were just beginning to exit the vehicle.

"Ah, Mario! You're my daughter's fiancé's brother."

"Yes," he reconfirmed.

"What, may I ask, is the reason for your immediate approach?" he rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I would like to go see my daughter…"

"I have-a something important to tell you," Mario began, a serious expression grown on his face, "It's about your daughter and the real reason why she wont return to Sarasaland."

"W-what do you mean?" the King asked, concerned.

"Please-a, if I may your majesty, speak with you inside of Peach's Gardens…"

"Well, very well." The king replied, now even more worried about his daughter. He was already worried when every time he would ask her to come and even visit, she would outright refuse. He had a sneaking suspicion that certain rumors that had traveled throughout the lands and into his kingdom had a hint of truth of them. He had heard she had cut her hair extremely short, that she was dating an extremely tall drag queen to cheat on Luigi, and, the worse yet, she was planning on never returning to Sarasaland.

When they arrived in a relatively secluded area with a large fountain, Mario noticed the King looked nauseous.

"Your Majesty…are you alright?" he asked.

"Mario I have a few questions to ask you…then you can answer them."

"Oh?"

"First, is it true that Daisy has cut her long locks?"

He simply nodded in reply.

The King's fists began to clench when he heard that. He couldn't stand the thought of his already embarrassingly unfeminine daughter chopping off her hair.

"Second, is she seeing someone else besides Luigi?"

"This, your highness, is what I must tell you," Mario sighed, doing his best not to be intimidated by the King's sudden anger, "I saw Daisy with the one who she seems to really be interested in at this moment. He's here tonight at the party." The King, at first, was in shock. Then, his shock turned into fury when he saw Mario's photo documented proof. Mario had taken a picture of the kiss between Waluigi and Daisy.

"This is an outrage! My own daughter doing such a disgraceful act as becoming involved with a Wario Brother! Mario…I'm sure this has shamed you beyond belief…"

"You should-a talk some sense-!"

"Men, alert! We must make haste to the ballroom…" The King commanded his soldiers, "We will enter at the same time you do, Mario. Be prepared for any resistance!"

"Yes your majesty!" all of his guards replied in unison. With the addition of a few of Peach's own guards, their fairly large group began to make their way from the garden of Peach's castle to the ballroom.

* * *

Peach decided to look around the palace to see if she could find Mario. She had grown increasingly curious as to why her guest of honor was missing from the mix of the party.

"Daisy we gotta go approach Peach!" Toadette nagged.

"I-I'm not ready yet. Let me have a dance with Waluigi first," she smiled back, nervous. The truth was she wasn't sure if she would tell Peach tonight. Perhaps it was better if she lived in denial.

Most of the townspeople had gone away after the speech, and it was only everyone who already knew about their relationship. She had discovered even Donkey Kong knew about it when he had witness Waluigi leaving in tears. A picture of her had dropped out of his suitcase while he had been storming off that evening.

"Let's dance," she smiled at Waluigi.

"What? Now?" he asked, confused.

She nodded to him, smiling.

"Okay…this was your idea though…"

Waluigi was about to 'wow' Daisy with his skills in dancing. He had taken dancing lessons as a young teen, and didn't regret it despite the teasing he would receive. When he twirled her around and then leaned her far on her back, Daisy blushed madly.

"You're gonna draw attention to us…"  
"So-a what?" he asked her, "The night-"

"…Is young," Daisy finished, trying not to roll her eyes from the cliché'.

As they slow danced next to one another, Daisy looked around. No one, except a few of Peach's servants and Toad's uncle, began to stare and gossip feverishly amongst each other. She leaned in to Waluigi and gave him a soft, tender kiss. This was how it should be. No rules, no boundaries. The two of them should be given a fair chance like anyone else in the world.

When she heard the gasps and gossips become louder, she realized there were more townspeople than she had originally thought remaining in the room. She realized why Waluigi was hesitant at first.

"Just-a deny everything…"he winked to her.

"DAISY!" a familiar voice bellowed from the other side of the ballroom.

Daisy's eyes widened in horror when she turned to face her enraged father, Mario, and his royal guards. She realized that she was still in Waluigi's arms, and knew she was doomed. Her heart began to race, and Waluigi didn't let go of her for a second.

"Waluigi…go…" she whispered to him, although truthfully she did not want him to leave her in that moment.

"But…" he hesitated.

"Go!" she cried, shaking her head, using what little emotional strength she felt like she had to let him go and give him a gentle push, "Go!"

"Daisy! How dare you dishonor the family name!" he bellowed once again to his daughter, "Guards! Arrest that foul man and his brother, Wario!"

Wario had bolted faster than he had even run in his life and was already out of the door before anyone realized what was happening.

Waluigi's frantically ran off towards the front doors. He was a pretty fast runner, and was able to jump over stonewalls of Peach's palace to escape the guards. He knew a taxicab couldn't help him this time, so he decided to take the route of warp pipes instead. He jumped into the first pipe he saw, hoping no one spotted him. He managed, after several runs to different pipes, to warp to Diamond City. He ran as fast as he could back to Wario's house. He was sure his brother had begun to pack up his bags to take refuge in Bowser's Kingdom. They would fit right in, being villainous and mischief making characters.


	14. Chapter 14: I Can Continue On

"Princess Daisy," Mario began, "How long were you expecting to stab Luigi in the back by doing this!"

He flashed a photograph of the kiss Daisy and Waluigi had shared earlier that evening.

"That clicking noise…" Daisy thought aloud. She realized that Mario had seen the kiss and taken that photograph.

"Mario its-a all right, really!" Luigi tried to reassure his brother, not believing his brother had finally seen the truth, "We're still friends and ah-"

"How could you let Daisy do this to you? Aren't you a man?!"

"Mario don't you know what her father is going to do?!"

The Mario brother's were interrupted when one of the King's guards barged into the ballroom.

"Your majesty, the man Princess Daisy was with has escaped…" he bowed to the King.

"You useless, dimwitted moron!" he barked back, "Do not show your self to me at this time! You are dismissed!"

"Yes, your highness," he replied, bowing and leaving the same way he had entered.

"Daisy, I'm sure you know the consequence of your actions," the King began, looking in disgust at his daughter, "First, you don't even inform me that you have cut your hair without my consent!"

"Father that can be explained…" she began, "I had to cut it to escape a Piranha plant that nearly ate me alive."

Everyone who knew the truth to that story rolled their eyes, knowing that was a lie.

"And how dare you become…let's just say, 'acquainted', with a Wario brother of all things! Do you know how shameful this is to our kingdom?!"

"Daddy," she interrupted, looking away from him, "I love him…"

The entire ballroom gasped in shock.

In contrast, Wario, Toadette, Toad, Yoshi, Birdo, and another select few were the lone group who stood up and cheered for their friend. Peach wanted to join them, but was too ashamed. Daisy felt a slight weight being lifted off of her chest; at least she would have plenty of friends to write to until she rotted away in jail.

"Silence!!" the King screamed. The small group slowly quieted down and went into complete silence. They could tell they had infuriated Daisy's father even further, and no longer wanted to press their luck.

"Daisy! Since you fully are aware of the consequences, I therefore sentence you to a life sentence in Dry Dry Desert! Never again will you be allowed in Sarasaland Castle and I could care less about what happens to you!" he commanded, not even looking her in the eyes, "To me, you are dead."

Daisy felt herself tear up and collapse. The royal guards gathered around her and took her away.

Peach felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt and horror as she witnessed Daisy's own father putting her into prison as if she were a stranger or even a complete criminal.

"I object to this!" she suddenly exclaimed, "This is my kingdom, and you can't do this!"

"I can do this, and I will! This is none of your concern!"

"Not while I'm around!" Peach exclaimed again, "As Princess of this Kingdom, I demand a talk for this matter! All citizens and guests, leave the castle immediately for this is a private discussion!"

***

Princess Peach spent the remainder of her evening with trying to convince the King of Sarasaland to reconsider his decision. Toad, Toad's Uncle, and Mario stayed behind to witness the argument between the two powerful leaders. The King finally grew tired of bickering and decided to simply leave the Mushroom Kingdom.

"This decision is final, and the girl knew the consequences of her actions. This wasn't a surprise."

The King turned around and motioned for his guards to follow him out of the castle.

"We will get Daisy back into our kingdom, no matter what you say," she vowed.

The King stopped in his tracks. He didn't turn around to look at Princess Peach.

"If you assist her in any way escaping from prison, we will declare war."

With that, he continued walking out of Peach's castle along with his guards.

***

It took an entire day and a half to arrive at the Dry Dry Desert prison. She had ridden in the back of a covered army truck with metal handcuffs and rope tied around her feet in complete solitude. There were a few pit stops where the guards would bring her some water and bread. Other than that, only the blazing sun outside kept her company.

During the entire drive, all she could think about was what had happened between her and Waluigi for nearly an entire year. She inwardly cursed herself for not slapping Waluigi hard across the face for kissing her before the party which causing this entire mess.

She sometimes had feelings of regret for even getting into a relationship with him. There were moments where she felt like she had tossed her entire life upside down just for a sinister man like him. Instead of being in the back of that army truck, she could be in the comfort of her castle…perhaps engaged to Luigi, who really wasn't so bad of a guy. She would never feel any excitement around him, but at least he cared for her and was a true friend.

"What would have happened if I had just fought Waluigi away from me on that island?"

She unfortunately knew the answer to that. She wouldn't go back to that day and change it for anything. Their wild romance began that day. Also, she took quite a few getaways to that island with Waluigi. She discovered his ticklish spots on that island, that Waluigi sunburned easily, that he had an amazing talent for tending and even talking to Piranha plants, she discovered that there was indeed someone else she could care for besides Luigi. And she cared for Waluigi far more than just a friend.

A hope began to grow inside of her. Maybe Waluigi would come to rescue her like Mario did for Daisy.

"No, Waluigi wouldn't go that far out of his way for anyone…I'm pretty much doomed," She began to tear up again, as she felt her heart sink further into despair, "Why did I have to fall for such a man?!"

The driver slammed the breaks of the truck, which caused Daisy to slide and bump into some equipment that was being kept.

"Ow! Ooohh…"

"Keep it down back there!"

Daisy sighed and let herself fall onto her side. She closed her eyes and tried to rest.

***

"Hey bro, when you think about it…it could have been worse!"

"Shut up Wario, you just don't understand…" Waluigi sighed, as he continued to sulk.

"When do ya think we can go back to the Mushroom Kingdom…or more importantly, Diamond City?"

"I think we should wait another week…"

"It's been two weeks already! That King's probably long gone so we shouldn't worry about it!"

The truth was, Waluigi didn't want to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom because he didn't want to face the truth. He didn't want to face the fact that Daisy's little castle was no longer her castle. That if he went over to his apartment, she wouldn't be home waiting for him. Even if he went to his brother's house, she wouldn't be at the front door trying to ring the doorbell.

"And Bro…I've been meaning to tell you about a dilemma I've been having…"

Waluigi turned to look at his brother, who suddenly looked as downbeat as he did.

"I went over to that Mona's pizza place…and I met Mona."

"Yeah, I met her too. She's a sweet girl…"

"Bro…I think I'm falling in love with her."

Waluigi could help but start to snicker and crack into a laugh when he had heard that one.

"Shut up! I'm serious! She's a fine babe and she loves flirting with me…"

"You're a disgusting pervert! She's a young high school girl why would she fall for you?"

"She says I've got a sexy love belly…"

"You're lying!"

"I'm serious! Hey, I didn't object when you started seeing the Princess…"

"I wont be seeing her anymore…now that she's gone…"


	15. Chapter 15: The Darkest Hour Arrives

Waluigi had grown accustomed to life without Daisy. He would work in Bowser's Castle, which involved doing anything from tending the golf courses to cleaning the toilets in the castle. After work, he would go straight home to his new apartment. It was a decent price, with a view of the rocks and lava the surrounded a majority of King Bowser's kingdom.

His brother had gone back to Diamond City, vowing to make a best selling game based on his hometown. He envied his brother for his courage in wild schemes. He wished he had the same courage. There were a few moments in his day where he wondered whether or not he should try and find Daisy. He didn't even know where to start searching in the vast, Dry Dry Desert. When he realized he was too scared to fail in finding his lost love, he would push aside his thoughts and drink some liquor to ease his pain. It was almost like the time he had distanced himself from her for six months, only this time there was no way to go back to her.

He lived this way for several months, until a knock at his door in the morning before work.

"Who is here this early…?" Waluigi muttered to himself, "Wario would-a know better than to-"

He looked through his door's peephole and saw Luigi.

"What the-?" he asked, opening the door, "Whatdawan?!"

"W-w-Waluigi," he began, "We've-a got to go save Princess Daisy!"

Waluigi laughed, amazed at how Luigi made it sound so easy.

"No, how-a the hell are we going to do that?"

"Princess Peach wants to send us on the secret mission," Luigi explained, "She would-a have asked your brother, instead of me, but knew he's not-a suited for the job."

"Wha?" he asked, arching his eyebrow.

"Peach has been using secret spies to find out where the Dry Dry Desert prison is located for the past three months."

"Yeah, and?" he asked.

"She's found the location."

"R-really? You're-a not trying to pull a prank are you?"

Luigi pulled out a scroll from his pocket that was sealed with the official Royal Seal of Princess Peach.

"So…you are serious."

"Listen, cousin Waluigi," he began, clearing his throat, "You have may taken Daisy away from me…but I'm willing to-a put that all to the side for now. The Princess is in jail, needs our help, and if we don't do it…no one else in Mushroom Kingdom will."

"What-a happens if we get caught?"

Luigi gulped. He hadn't thought of that.

"I guess-a we get thrown in jail too, or worse," he concluded, "Well…if you're not making up a story…I guess I better get-a packing…and tell my job that I quit."

* * *

Daisy had been baking in the sun for far too long. She opened her eyes, and saw Waluigi next to her. They were on Waluigi Island together on a beautiful, sunny day.

"Ey, you think you're done sun-tanning already?!" he protested.

Daisy roared into laughter, wondering how long she had been dreaming of being in prison for.

"Ey!" he splashed some ocean water in her face, as Daisy continued to laugh and be joyful.

"Let's go into the shade!" Daisy agreed, standing up.

Waluigi grabbed her from her buttocks and pulled her in close to him. He leaned in and gave her a loving kiss. Their tongues interlocked with one another, and both of them felt like they were in the clouds.

"Mmm," she moaned in his mouth.

Waluigi scooped her into his arms, and carried her to a more secluded area near the Piranha plants.

"Now-a be good you guys, I don't want-a any interruptions!" he told the plants, throwing food to them. The Piranha plants greedily ate as Waluigi proceeded to take off Daisy's bikini.

"W-Waluigi…" she blushed furiously.

"Just shad up and let me make love to you," he grinned, almost evilly.

He rubbed his hard, warm member against her crotch and slowly inserted himself into her, while they stood there.

"Oh! Waluigi!" she cried, loving him inside of her.

He managed to pick her up and thrust her up and down over his member, moaning along with her.

"Yea! Yeah! Yeah…"he said, greedily giving himself to her.

"Ooohh!" she cried, as she felt herself growing closer to climax, "Oh! Yes Waluigi! Yes! Ohhh! Oh God….Yes!!! Ohh!!"

Waluigi climaxed before her, letting out a deep grunt. She was slightly disappointed, but still had a clitoral orgasm, which made her relaxed.

He slowly stopped thrusting into her, gently setting her back down on the ground. As he clutched onto her breasts, Daisy knelt into him against his stomach and crotch. They felt each other panting and breathing, and somehow, knew that this was paradise.

A loud, clanging, metal noise awoke Daisy from her dream. She suddenly realized that she was still in prison. She wasn't on Waluigi Island, and she wasn't even with Waluigi. The two of them had been caught in their forbidden affair by Mario and her father made her pay the ultimate price.

"Ya want your portions, little 'Princess', or not?!" the Captain of the Guard barked at her, clearly annoyed she hadn't responded to him the minute he walked by.

"Yes…please…thank you."

"Now that's more like it!" he grunted, pushing a plate of bread and ice cold water into her cell, "I was in a givin' mood today so I got ya some ice water too since you've been on such good behavior! Don't blame me if it's melted!"

"Thank you," she uttered, gulping down her water. She set it down, after the "brain freeze" began to give her a headache. While she was distracted, the captain had reached into the cell and pulled her towards him by the hair. She unwillingly followed, as he led her to stand up. She then felt him use his other hand to touch her breasts. She tried to fight back but he pulled her hair even harder and kept his hand firmly planted on her breast.

"Ah uh uh!" he commanded, a sneaky grin growing across his face, "You've been on such good behavior, you deserve a little treat."

"Yes, sir," she replied, not daring to make a smart remark. The last time she tried that, he beat her. She still felt the bruises on her arms and didn't want to feel any more pain.

"Good, very good little 'Princess'," he sneered, a smug smile on his face as he let her go, "Now…you know the usual rules…no talking, no crying, no sleeping until nightfall? Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

He let her go and walked to the other prisoner cells to check on them.

Daisy was impressed. It had taken little time for him to break her down into an obedient, meek, humble prisoner that would do as he wished. Soon he would probably be trying to have intercourse with her. After the dream she had had moments ago, it may not be such a bad idea. She would never feel Waluigi making passionate, sweet love to her ever again, and she was beginning to accept that. Nor would she be able to hear him tell her how much he loved her, his taunts and laughter, all of the twisted, creepy things that made him who he was.

She stopped thinking of Waluigi, so she wouldn't start crying or shedding tears. It would be nice to receive third portions tonight. She decided to focus on when the captain of the guard would be exchanging sexual advances for all three of her portions: first, second, and third portions. She wondered if it made him excited making women feel low, useless, and helpless. What would happen if she got pregnant with the captain's child?

If she had to have children one day, she would have least wanted to adopt. She wasn't sure if Waluigi was the type of man to be a father, that he even wanted kids, or that he would ever be. That was fine with her, because she sometimes wondered if she was a mothering type herself.

She decided to sit against the wall and go off into a daydream. She had learned how to go into the deepest of daydreams. She dreamed of what life would have been like if she had never been caught with Waluigi, if she had simply stayed with Luigi, or if she had run away with Waluigi to a far, far away land, together? She should have run with him, that night. But she was too afraid. She had a sliver of hope, a crumb of hope…that her own father would have shown her mercy. She should have never held onto the crumb of hope.

The thought didn't even make her said anymore, as far as she was concerned, her father was no one to her as well.

* * *

Princess Peach had an intricate plan ready for Waluigi and Luigi to initiate. It had taken her three long, sleepless, grueling months to hatch her plan alongside Toad, Toad's Uncle, and even Toadette. Members of her Army had their say in the secret mission as well, which was a huge help.

As Waluigi and Luigi got the briefing from the Princess, they could see the tiredness in her eyes and even how she looked slightly skinnier than before.

"Waluigi, your job will be to navigate and find Princess Daisy inside of the Dry Dry Desert. I will be providing you with weapons and an escape."

"How are-a we going to escape?" Waluigi asked, curious.

"Three hours from the time we release you into the Dry Dry Desert from our airship, you must break through security, find Daisy, leave the prison, and turn on your tracking devices so we can find you. We will use our Latiku Army to fish you up."

"O-only three hours?! But Princess!" Luigi protested.

"Luigi, that's the maximum amount of time I can give the two of you," she argued, "If I even allowed ten more minutes, backup from Sarasaland may already be there and you will be killed on contact."

"We'll be done in two and a half hours," Waluigi challenged.

"The sooner the better," she agreed.

"Remember to be as discrete as you can until they call for backup," Princess Peach reminded them, "When the alarms sound, raise as much ruckus as you want as long as you can retrieve Princess Daisy."

"Why can't-a your boyfriend Mario come along with us?" he asked.

"My ex-boyfriend, do you mean?"

Luigi sighed, patting Waluigi on the back.

"Eh, good riddance to him, right?" Waluigi said.

Luigi shook his head, motioning for Waluigi to follow him to the hallway.

"Mario still refuses to-a apologize for what had happened the night of Daisy's arrest," Luigi explained, "He's-a also furious at me for agreeing to go on this secret mission with you. In fact, the only thing stopping him from interfering is the Princess."

"Why?" he asked, wondering why he suddenly cared what Mario thought.

"Princess Peach gave Mario an ultimatum that if he interfered with her making things right by rescuing Daisy, that she would banish him from the Mushroom Kingdom and she would never want to see him again."

Waluigi felt his jaw dropping, and then closed it to give a big grin.

"Weh heh heh!" he laughed, delighted.


	16. Chapter 16: A New Day Has Begun

Waluigi and Luigi sat in the cockpit of the airship, ready to skydive in their canvas colored suits into the Dry Dry Desert. Waluigi checked his digital watch and saw it was exactly 1 o'clock in the morning. The dead of night, and he hoped that the night would be on their side tonight.

"Luigi, when this is all-a over, this doesn't mean I'm-a giving you back Daisy," he said to his unlikely partner.

"I know that," Luigi replied, not looking in his direction, "I'm doing this as Daisy's friend, nothing more or less than that."

Waluigi decided to keep what he was able to say to Luigi to himself and instead smiled smugly to himself. Luigi may have had Daisy as a friend, but he had Daisy as his lover and as a friend. Only one man could be hers, and he was the one. The only regret he had was that he hadn't taken her with him that night by either dragging her by the end of her dress, or even her hair. He wondered how much Daisy's hair had grown since he had last seen her.

The signal was given, and they both managed to jump. Luigi covered his mouth to make sure he didn't scream and give their position away.

As Waluigi fell from the sky, the severity of the situation finally began to hit him. Daisy had been trapped in this wasteland for months, and had done nothing about it up now. And it was Luigi, his sword enemy and cousin, who had taken the initiative. He was a coward for not even trying.

Clenching his teeth in frustration, he pulled the string of his parachute, which silently opened.

Luigi had opened his parachute at around the same time his cousin had, and both men glided towards their destination, safely. Their mission had just begun, as they crept towards the prison, hoping to be undetected.

Princess Daisy heard the Captain walking towards her cell, which made he feel sick to her stomach. He had recently succeeded in stealing her panties in the dead of the night for his personal perversions, and she knew she couldn't dare protest about it.

"Looking for these?" he asked her, twirling around her old panties.

She bit her lip, knowing better than to let him work her up.

"Oh you can have them back dear 'Princess'," he sneered at her, "But you'll have to do as I say…"

"I don't want them," she managed, "I'm managing just fine without them."

"Hmmm…" he continued, sniffing her panties and then stuffing them back in his pocket, "Well, I'll still have my fun with you tonight."

She felt like she about to vomit, her nausea nearly taking over. It wasn't nausea like after having a bad meal it was a whole new feeling of nausea.

"You know…"he began, pulling Daisy up by her hair, "You've been the hardest one to break…"

Daisy's face churned in disgust when he started rubbing her face over his crotch, and there was nothing she could do to fight him off.

"Most of the female prisoners by this time are begging for-"

There was a loud explosion, which startled the Captain and made him stop what he was doing, his erection quickly disappearing. He pushed Daisy's head away and ran off to where the noise had come from.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever that explosion was, she was thankful for it.

"Waluigi! They'll-a know we're-a here now!" Luigi snapped in a stage whisper.

"Who cares?!" Waluigi barked, "We gotta find Daisy! I'm sick of all of these hallways!"

"Shhhh!" Luigi tried again.

The prison alarm started sounding.

"Ahhh…no!"

Both Italian plumbers fumbled with their tracking devices. When Waluigi realized the guards were rushing over to them faster than they could find the devices he knew they had to figure it out later.

"We gotta hurry! Come-an!" Waluigi snapped, dragging Luigi with him.

"Daisy!" Luigi cried.

"Daisy!!!" Waluigi bellowed.

Daisy's ears picked up the sound of a familiar voice.

"No, it couldn't be him," she spoke to herself, "It's probably someone trying to break out of prison and-"

"Daisy!" she heard Luigi crying out.

"Daisy!! Come an!! Where-a are you?!"

Luigi felt a clicking sensation and realized he found the button.

"Oh, Waluigi! Click the button in the middle of the belt!"

"Waluigi!" Daisy cried, her voice cracking, "Luigi! Waluigi!!!"

"I hear her!" Luigi exclaimed.

"I heard her first, freak!" he said, already running towards the sound of her cracked voice.

Luigi snapped his gaze to Waluigi and frantically followed him so he wouldn't be left behind.

"There they are!"

They both looked back towards the bellowing voice and saw a group of soldiers coming up from behind them. Time was now a luxury. Both of them prayed there wasn't a dead end in Daisy's cell.

Waluigi thought quickly and bombed the door, causing Daisy to turn away and curl into a ball to dodge the particles. When the dust cleared, he stared at her, speechless over how much weight she had lost and how filthy she looked.

Daisy teared up, seeing both her true friend and the love of her life before her eyes. She thought would never see either one of them again, and was so happy that they had come here.

"We gotta find a key, there's no time!" Luigi interrupted their reunion.

"Waluigi, the captain has the key…" she trailed.

Luigi shook his head and took out a fire flower to melt away the metal prison cell that held her back.

"Thank you, Luigi…"

He went over and melted off the chains off of her next, then helped her stand up so she could run into the arms of another man. He looked away, the heartache of losing his first love still stinging.

Daisy practically leapt up and wrapped her arms around Waluigi to kiss him on his lips with tears streaming down her eyes. He would never admit it, but when she embraced him in that moment it was as if everything had finally been pieced back together in a his broken life.

"Halt! You're under arrest!"

The Captain entered the room, a smirk across his face.

"Ohh…oh no!" Luigi whimpered.

"Very well done, men," he said, sarcastically, "Did you two really think you could get away with this?"

Waluigi laughed his trademark laugh, which confused everyone in the room. He then used some smoke bombs to make a distraction and bombed the wall behind them to escape.

"This is a long jump!" Daisy protested.

"Shad ap!" Waluigi barked, jumping down with Daisy in his arms.

It was only two stories, but the jump affected both men. Waluigi took the fall particularly hard, and the force of gravity surging through his bony legs wasn't any better.

"Waluigi, I can run, I think…"

"We gotta hurry! The airship will be here soon to pick us up!" Luigi reminded them, limping along.

"Aghhhh….damnit!" Waluigi growled, fighting through the pain.

Daisy motioned for Waluigi to lean onto her slightly while she went over and scooped Luigi over her shoulder to help him run. The gate to the prison dropped, which Luigi managed to simply melt away with another Fire Flower, and they made their grand escape.

The guards and captain coughed and hacked their lungs out until the smoke cleared from the room. When they saw the hole in the wall, they knew they had managed to escape. To their complete and utter shock, a military Latiku airship was flying off at top speed into the distance.

* * *

Princess Peach delivered to her kingdom a public announcement and an official decree to the kingdom of Sarasaland the next day.

"Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, since she had been banished from her kingdom, is now part of the Mushroom Kingdom. Any attempt to kidnap, arrest, or put her in any danger is of the highest offense next to a kidnapping of anyone of Royalty in the Mushroom Kingdom. Any individual attempts to harm or kidnap Princess Daisy of Sarasaland will result in an arrest. If it is another kingdom or organization doing the act, the Mushroom Kingdom will declare war."

And so it was.


	17. Epilogue: After Daisy Cut Her Hair

**Epilogue**

Luigi moved on with his life by going on adventures of his own such as rescuing his brother from a haunted mansion being studied by the revered Dr. Egadd. He was in no rush to fall in love again and he wanted it to be with someone who loved him for who he was, not out of pity. He helped Dr. Egadd develop the orb items system used in the Mario Parties of today. Although, he is not credited for it.

Princess Peach finally confessed her feelings for Toad, which took his breath away. However, he knew it would break Toadette's heart so he had to reject her feelings. Although deep inside of Toad's heart, he wanted to be Princess Peach's lover and accept her feelings. She never got back together with Mario, but they agreed to make public appearances whenever necessary just like Luigi and Daisy. She started going on blind dates to move on from her first lover, and by a twist of fate she managed to be set up on a date with Bowser. Remembering his private journals, she decided to give him a chance even though he was Mario's arch rival. The only condition she had was that he keep their relationship a secret until they both went to the grave.

Mario had to go to both counseling and anger management therapy when things ended between him and Princess Peach. Mario wasted no time in finding new women in his life to spend time with, including his ex-girlfriend from the Donkey Kong days. He knew it was his personal responsibility to always protect and rescue Princess Peach no matter what cost or impact it had on his heart.

Toadette started a career in modeling and became a huge success in the mushroom community. She holds on tightly to the relationship she has with Toad, resisting feelings of jealousy. She has no idea of Princess Peach's confession to Toad.

Wario, after his successful releases of "WarioWare" starts to befriend Mona from the Pizza shop. In many years to come, they become much more than friends.

Waluigi and Daisy decided to continue to keep their relationship low-key, going out of town for their dates, vacations, and other outings whenever possible. Waluigi was still a sinister bastard and Daisy was still the tomboy Princess. Both mutually agreed that having children was out of the question in their relationship. Waluigi and Daisy, despite what the popular media depicted about Daisy and Luigi, did everything together. They played sports together (although in actual competitions their egos butted heads), raced in MarioKart derbies together, explored the Mario World together, and were together during Mario Parties whenever possible.

On the anniversary of Daisy's rescue from Dry Dry Desert, the lovebirds celebrate on Waluigi Island, where their scandalous relationship all began.

And Daisy always makes sure to keep her hair short.


End file.
